La Luz de Zot
by ginmarianamalfoy
Summary: hOla aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de La Luz de Zot....
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de unos veinticuatro años estaba escondida tras unos arbustos mientras que un grupo de personas hablaban y sin ningún movimiento ella escuchaba con atención la conversación:

-entonces...si es cierto...que los elfos tiene...-pregunto uno que estaba contento pero a la vez nerviosos

-como ya te dije unas 32 veces si...ellos lo tienen...el problema es que somos muy pocos y no podemos atacar...los elfos usan magia antigua...y muy poderosa a la vez entonces las probabilidades de que nos maten ahí son demasiadas-dijo otro

-entonces ahí que reunir a todos los demás...convencerlos de que nos ayuden...-sugirió uno

-eso ya lo se...y nos encargaremos de ello...cada quien vaya a una casa y si dice que no tortúrenlo hasta que diga que si entendido-ordenó otro

Cuando todos se van la chica también desaparece de hay...aparece en un lugar acogedor, va hacia una mesita donde tenia un florero...lo mueve hacia abajo y aparece un pantalla grande...y un teclado virtual volando enfrente de ella:

-Hola halcón ...-dijo la pantalla

-hola 032... conéctame con el jefe- de repente en la pantalla aparece un señor con ojos cafés, cejas grandes y calvo del centro-Señor-hace un inclinación con la con el cuerpo y se levanta-parece que piensan reunir a todos los que faltan para hacer un ataque rápido a los elfos

-muy bien halcón...tu misión ahora es evitar ese ataque y necesitamos que atrapes a uno solo a uno para que no se precipiten tanto entendido-dijo duramente el señor, la chica asintió con la cabeza y luego el jefe dijo-a cualquier costo

-si...conexión fuera...-halcón

-parece que alguien no le llevo su café en la mañana...-032

-conéctame con ganso...que nombre tan patético...eso le pasa por no hacer el entrenamiento je –Halcón, en la pantalla aparece un chico pelirrojo con pecas, de veinticinco años de edad-je vaya, 25 años y aun ya tienes rastro de anciano...

-ja que graciosa...que quieres-pregunto

-nada solo quería decirte que tengas un feliz cumpleaños..gansito je...voy a salir en una misión...y tardare...pero no te preocupes gansito regresare..te recomiendo que hagas el entrenamiento digo al menos que quieras que toda tu vida te llamen ganso, Brandon?-halcón

-eso es asunto mío...conexión fuera-Brandon

* * *

un lugar en lo profundo del bosque brillaba, era hermoso, todo ahí era armonía, su ciudad se vacaba en que se montaba en los árboles rodeándolos bellamente , la chica llega, traía un ropa negra pegada a la piel, tenia unas hombreras, codilleras y muñequeras con protección de color rosa junto con cosa rectangular que tapaba de su estomago hasta su vientre con rodilleras ,y todo estaba sujetado por un listón rosa fuerte, su botas eran negras con y una mascara que tapaba solo su nariz a la barbilla sus ojos estaban al descubierto, y su pelo volaba con dirección al viento:

-Quien osa entrar en el reino de los elfos sin ser invitado por alguno de nosotros...nadie es bienvenido aquí-se escucho una voz

-Soy Halcón...vengo hablar con su líder sobre asuntos importantes-aclaro la chica

-aclaraos conmigo-dijo la voz

-como los aclarare con usted si no son asuntos que le incuban-reprocho la chica, luego una luz brillante bajaba, se pone enfrente de la chica y la luz salía una mujer, con ojos azules cabellos dorados y rizados hasta su cintura, orejas puntiagudas piel blanca como la nieve:

-yo soy la líder como ustedes llaman...sube conmigo...

-pero yo no vuelo ...

-también tenemos escaleras aquí...-todo era hecho con un piedra brillosa y bella, a la cual llamaban piedra de Raxun, las dos llegan a un lugar donde había un gran trono en el cual se sienta la mujer y la chica se queda parada enfrente de ella- que te trae por estos reinos...

-un ataque mi señora, unas personas piensan atacar aquí ...en busca de...-pero fue interrumpida por un joven guerrero elfo preocupado

-están atacando mi señora unos seres enmascarados! -llegó gritando un guardia, con una armadura de oro, por lo cual la chica notó que era un Roshlot-la quieren a usted mi señora...

-Señora mía... ocúltese por favor... yo ayudare a sus guerreros-le dijo la chica, luego se volteó al Roshlot-dime tu nombre y guíame hacia el ataque...

-Morves... sígueme... somos pocos soldados ya han matado a mas de la mitad...

-tranquilo aquí estoy para ayudar...

-tu sola ja-dijo con tono de superioridad-si nosotros que somos mas de 100,000 no pudimos que te hace pensar que TU sola podrás-dijo Morves

-me subestimas...-llegaron al punto donde había una gran batalla entre elfos y seres encapuchados, la chica observaba todo desde arriba de una montaña, luego saca un palito, su varita y con una rapidez en un tiempo de un minuto hizo caer a 38 encapuchados, dejando vivo solo a uno-te lo dije me subestimabas...

-eres genial...¡GUERREROS AL ATAQUE!-grito Morves mas confiado ahora, la chica fue acabando con cada uno de los que se le ponían al frente, uno de los encapuchados fue con uno con una capa roja que era el líder de tal ataque:

-Señor-dijo arrodillándose ante el-ahí una mujer con esos elfos... poderosa parece ser y...-pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía ya que un rayo azul impacto contra el, la chica lo había matado, el de capa roja la voltea a ver, la chica no pudo ver el rostro ya que traía una mascara, el encapuchado pensó" ese color de pelo se le hacía conocido era rojo como el fuego...pero de donde lo conocía" :

-quien eres tu-dijo con una voz fría que a cualquiera le daría un escalofrío al oírla pero a ella no:

-me dicen halcón, porque no le temo a nada y soy la mas audaz, lista, bella, valiente y bien preparada de mi equipo...pero no hablemos de mi...menos charla y mas pelea no crees-dijo la chica

-no piensas quitarte la mascara...no deja ver el rostro bello tapa todo menos tus ojos y frente y pelo-dijo

-ahí que tragedia-le respondió sarcásticamente- tu no te vas a quitar la mascara y cubre todo tu rostro asi que estamos a mano-contesto, el encapuchado se quito la capa para solo dejar la mascara...

-bien...¡_CRUCCIO! _– grito el enmascarado, pero la chica bien entrenada y preparada lo esquivo y con una patada del aire que iba directo hacía la cara del chico, rompió la mascara de el, la chica al ver la cara del joven se queda inmóvil:

-Malfoy -dijo con desprecio

-te conozco –dijo algo confundido

-por desgracia no podrás darte cuenta de quien soy ya que...-pero unos gritos vinieron de un encapuchado ya con una flecha en el pecho y con el poco aire que le quedaba grito:

-¡A...AURORES!...-y cayó al suelo, entonces Malfoy gritó:

-¡RETIRADA¡-y todos salieron corriendo, pero la chica grito con rapidez:

-_¡petrificus totalius maxis¡_- grito la pelirroja y de su varita salió humo plateado dejando inmóvil a Malfoy, la chica va hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy(que se hallaba en el suelo) y le quita la varita y dice-lo siento Malfoy pero temo que tienes que venir conmigo-dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro, personas se ponen atrás de rocas con un solo objetivo..."HALCÓN"...

-lamento no poder quedarme a su fiesta de bienvenida... pero tengo cosas que hacer...y créanme son más importantes que pelear contra unos mal preparados aurores-dijo la chica mientras guardaba su varita, luego un auror pelirrojo, pecoso y de 25 años se le acerca:

-estas detenida por atacar a y asesinar-le dice el pelirrojo apuntando con al varita a la chica, la chica se voltea a ver a su enemigo...

-vaya Ron... parece que no te acuerdas de mi... pero lamentablemente no me puedo quedar tengo que llevarme a Malfoy-dijo firmemente y viendo a los ojos de Ron

-quien eres...tu mascara no me deja ver-Ron

-pues para eso es para que no me reconozca nadie...ahora me vas a dejar pasar o no?-el chico le negó con la cabeza-bien...mis ordenes son llevar a un atacante a cualquier costo y tengo tiempo porque Malfoy va a durar asi durante unas cuantas horas mas-la chica saca una espada que traía colgada en la espalda-y si es necesario matar para cumplirlas..lo haré-la chica va hacía Ron, el chico distraído se queda inmóvil, pro recapacita cuando siente que algo salía de su cuerpo, su sangre salía a chorros ya que la chica le había hecho una cortada en el costado muy profunda, un chica de cabellos dorados va hacía Ron que caí al suelo-bueno es hora de irme... pero los recordare a todos tranquilos-la chica va hacía Malfoy le ata una cuerda a las manos otra a los pies y una a la cintura y desaparece

* * *

-quien era esa mujer-dijo la muchacha

-no lo se Luna...pero se veía tan familiar...su mirada...

-su mirada trasmitía odio y a la ves amor, también dolor...pero era fuerte por lo visto...y bien preparada..logro atrapar a Malfoy en tan solo unos minutos cuando nosotros nos tardamos unos meses en lograrlo...

-lo se Hermione...-continuo antes de que lo interrumpiera nuevamente la chica-..pero parece que...

-que no le gustan que la interrumpan en su trabajo no crees Harry-dijo luna

-Si pero algo mas...nose como llamarlo...en fin ahí que llevar a Ron a San Mungo..ya que estas heridas muggles no se sanan con magia-sugirió Harry

-yo te...a...apoyo-dijo Ron dolido

* * *

La chica pelirroja aparece en un lugar de metal y vidrio...se quita la mascara y una chica morena con ojos negros al igual que el pelo va hacía ella

-entrega especial para el jefe...llévenselo y atenlo bien ..cuidado es mago...-le dijo a dos tipos robustos

-entendido-dijeron y se fuero con e cuerpo de Malfoy aun congelado

-Oh! Gin es bueno volverte a ver en la agencia-dijo la morena

-gracias Roxy-dijo amablemente y sonriendo, luego se abrazaron y fueron a una oficina donde se hallaba Draco Malfoy en una silla de metal (uno fuerte y n existe en el planeta)Tmachan que no se podía soltar fácilmente, Ginny se pone la mascara y va hacía el, lo ve unos instantes y luego va hacia una computadora grande:

-hola señorita...-dijo la computadora

-que tal 820...contáctame con el jefe-dijo

-si...conexión...-el jefe aparece y dice-Halcón has vuelto ... de tu misión...tardaste demasiado...a que se debió

-perdóneme...jefe...tuve problemas con los aurores...tuve que herir a uno con la espalda...ya que mis ordenes eran traer a un atacante a cualquier costo

-y las has acatado bien...ahora sáquenle la información...aya estaré en 10 minutos

-Si-concluyo Ginny-conexión fuera-luego va hacía Malfoy y le dice:

-ya oíste al jefe...quieres hablar o lo prefieres por las malas..tu decides-dijo apoyándose en una mesita que había enfrente de Malfoy(todo ahí era de metal y acero y demás bla)

-...cual será el castigo..un beso-dijo con tono de superioridad

-o ya verás Malfoy...-gin

* * *

**aquí ta el capitulo uno de La luz de Zot... se pondra mejor lo prometo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de La Luz de zot con las frases finales del primer capitulo:P

* * *

**

_-Cual será el castigo...un beso-dijo Malfoy_

_-oh ya lo verás...-gin_

**2°-TU!**

Ginny se para enfrente de Malfoy y le dice:

-tienes tres opciones...la primera: hablas y no ahí dolor y todos felices y contentos...la segunda opción es: no hablas...va doler y mucho y la tercera opción es: no hablas te cortamos brazos y piernas y te dejo una cicatriz para que me recuerdes en tus momentos de sufrimiento- luego una chica que estaba a su lado saca un serrucho y dice:

-esta belleza corta todo en 28 segundos...pero si hablamos de hacer sufrir a la gente lo hace en 10 minutos-dijo la chica

-ya oíste a Roxy...que dices cooperas o no?-le dijo Ginny poniendo su manos sobre el descansa brazos de cada lado...

-no-contesto muy confiado Malfoy-pero...podemos hacer un trato...tu haces contacto con el ministerio no?-la chica asintió-bien lo que menos deseo en esta vida es pisar la prisión de magos ya que ahora los Dementores han vuelto del lado del ministerio...y no quiero ni pensar en los Pcksicologos...entonces quitas mi sentencia y yo contesto las preguntas que desees...te parece-Malfoy

-esta bien pero primero quiero las respuestas y bien dadas porque si averiguo que son mentiras te pesara-Gin

-hecho-dijo contento

-bien para que quieren a la líder de los elfos-dijo ginny caminando de un lado al otro con una mano en la barbilla y el otro brazo cruzado donde se sostenía la mano que tenía en la barbilla

-porque ella sabe donde podemos encontrar eso...y lo necesitamos para que el Lord oscuro vuelva a la vida y necesitamos la magia de alguien aparte y todo ese ritual tu sabes- Malfoy

-bien con eso me basta...ya tengo toda la información que necesitaba...-Gin , pero el jefe aparece y le dice:

-espera...que cosas necesitan para poder revivir a su señor-pregunto el jefe

-ehit yo no dije que le iba a contestar a usted solo a ella-reprochó Malfoy, el jefe le lanza una mirada a Ginny para que le pregunte, Ginny solo da una vuelta con los ojos por la desesperación

-que necesitan para que el vuelva-repitió gin

-su sangre, un pedazo de su carne y que mas a si el poder de alguien mas para que regreso con el doble de poder y la sangre de un sangre pura para que ahora nadie le pueda decir que es un sangre sucia..aunque será un mantenido, pero...creo que la sangre no se la daremos-dijo con media sonrisa

-es todo jefe-dijo gin, el jefe solo asintió con la cabeza y sale, ginny iba caminando hacía la puerta pero Malfoy le dice:

-ehi! Teníamos un trato asi que cúmplelo-ordenó, Ginny solo se voltea a verlo y le dice

-ahí que lastima..sabes deberías ser mas inteligente para la próxima...hablaste y no les pediré que quiten la sentencia solo que la reduzcan...-y se va seguida por todos los que se hallaban en la habitación , menos Roxy y otras tres personas que lo iban a cuidar.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos dorados caminaba por un pasillo, llega a un puerta la abre, y entra, era su alcoba en la Ancestral casa de los Black, se sienta en un mesa con la disposición de escribir pero se pone a pensar en algo mas"quien era esa chica...se parecía mucho a Ron...pero quien es...su cabello rojo, ojos azules...pero nada de pecas y Ron tiene muchas pecas...quien será...esperen un momento..esa voz..no es posible ella no puede ser..."se levanta rápidamente, agarra un suéter y sale de la alcoba corriendo luego va hacía la agencia"si eh visto esa vestimenta antes pero la vi en un hombre y me llevo a su oficina porque quería que trabajara para el pero...supe cuál era su plan..."llega a un edificio gigantesco, entra en el , sube el elevador y va hacía una chica de pelo castaño liso, pálida, y ojos azules:

-disculpe-dijo; la chica que se servía un poco de agua la voltea a ver-me podría decir donde es la oficina de "halcón"

-claro...y que mas quieres un billete de un millón ja –dijo sarcástica la mujer

-hablo enserio...dígame donde es su oficina ya-le ordenó-mi nombre es Luna Lovegood

-bueno pero no te enojes era solo una broma...yo soy Wendy..su oficina esta al fondo, luego das vuelta a la izquierda y en la cuarta puerta es su oficina-dijo amablemente esta vez

* * *

Ginny observaba por su grana ventanal la ciudad, estaba pensando en muchas cosa pero mas en lo de Malfoy"será cierto todo esto..porque el jefe se intereso tanto en el ritual...que hago para pagarle. Que me haya dicho todo...espera Ginny no necesitas pagarle es un mortífago y debe ir a pri..." TOC...TOC se escucho tras la puerta de Ginny

-adelante-dijo seriamente; la chica de cabellos dorados abrió la puerta y dijo:

-hola Weasley...tengo que hablar contigo quieras o no-y cerro la puerta tras ella

-si tanto deseas hablar toma asiento por favor-dijo sin voltearla a ver

-prefiero estar de pie...que acaso no me piensas voltear a ver..sin tu máscara?-le pregunto audazmente

-no...al menos hasta que a mi mascara le quiten las manchas de sangre y me la traigan hasta ese entonces te volteare a ver...

-oh! No sabía que los agentes eran cobardes para decir quienes son-eso provocó que Ginny se volteara, la chica se queda boquiabierta

-Lu..Luna...-dijo Ginny nerviosamente

-Lo sabía eras Ginny...amiga tienes cosas que explicarme...

-aclaremos algo Luna...no soy tu amiga...y segundo no le puedes decir a Ron que YO fui la que lo hirió...además solo acataba ordenes...y el no quiso quitarse y yo le advertí...pero Luna si le dices a alguien...juró que te ira peor que a ron...entendido-la amenazó Gin

-no te tengo miedo-la reto

-ya viste lo que le hice a gente de mi sangre...tu crees que no me detendré ante alguien que antes era mi amiga...

-Si-Luna

* * *

Un chico pelirrojo estaba acostado en una cama con sabanas blancas, y una ropa blanca, entran dos personas:

-Harry..Hermione...pro donde esta Luna?-le dijo Ron

-nose salió de la casa algo apresurada...extraño no c...

-han averiguado algo sobre la persona que me atacó...?...-los chicos negaron con la cabeza-yo la atrapare y yo mismo la llevare a Azkaban

-si claro-dijo hermione sarcásticamente-necesitas dormir mas

* * *

Las dos chicas había salido a tomar el café, que estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de la agencia donde trabajaba Ginny:

-vamos yo nunca te ataque que acaso no recuerdas que fue un mortífago...

-no lo logró recordar...mis recuerdos dicen que fuiste tu...dijo Ginny algo triste y volteando a ver al suelo-y lo mismo me pasa con Harry, Ron y Hermione...cada vez que trato de recordar me dan dolores de cabeza pero muy duros...

-bien...hagamos un trato yo te ayudo a recordar mas y tu me dejas ayudarte en todo lo que yo te diga-le dijo Luna sonriente, la chica le regreso una sonrisa triste como respuesta

-Gracias-Gin

-De nada jaja-Luna

* * *

-Roxy...has visto a Halcón-pregunto el jefe preocupado

-No señor..según Wendy...vino una chica que se llama Luna Lovegood y se fueron a un lugar no dijo a donde Señor-dijo preocupada Roxy; el jefe se va y piensa"Lovegood me bienes a arruinar mis planes nuevamente...pero lamentablemente morirás antes de lograrlo..."

* * *

**bueno pues eh aquie el capitulo dos tengo sueño**

**me voy a dormir...**

**atOs**

**MarIanA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercero capitulo de La Luz de zot con las frases finales del segundo capitulo:P

* * *

**

"_pero lamentablemente...moriras antes de lograrlo"eso fue lo ultimo que pensó el jefe en el capitulo anterios:P_

3° capítulo: el primer asesinato

-muy bien primero debemos empezar por todo lo que recuerdas...-Luna

-okei...mis recuerdos...bien recuerdo en hogwarts...la cámara de los secretos...cuando fuimos al ministerio de magia...donde íbamos supuestamente a rescatar a Sirius...recuerdo el torneo de magos...recuerdo cuando salvaron a Sirius...recuerdo que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo...y recuerdo la graduación...cuando ustedes me atacaron...y alguien me ayudo ...eso es todo lo que recuerdo-ginny

-ahí probabilidades de que te borraran la memoria-luna

-¬¬-Ginny-...no

-que puede-luna

-¬¬...me debo ir

* * *

Unas personas se hallaban en lo mas profundo del bosque, Ginny estaba trepada en un árbol, viendo y oyendo como lo había hecho antes, estaban en un círculo y en medio de el había alguien, todos lo veían:

-tengo un trabajo para ustedes...-dijo fríamente el joven, las personas se miraron entre si y luego le hicieron una seña para que continuara hablando, el joven le entrega una foto, las personas se la pasan-quiero que esa persona desaparezca del mapa para siempre...

-y nosotros que ganamos si matamos a dicha persona...-dijo uno

-les deberé un favor y podrán pedírmelo cuando sea...

-esta bien-lo interrumpió el que parecía ser el líder-nada de trampas...porque te pesara...en cuanto tiempo quieres ver muerta a la persona

-no es necesario que la maten...pueden quedársela solo que no vuelva a pisar cerca de aquí entendido..hagan lo que quieran con la persona no me importa

-bien-y todos se fueron

* * *

Ginny checa que no se hallé nadie, baja del árbol y se dice a si misma "tengo que tomarme un descanso..."pero alguien la agarro le doblo el brazo por detrás y le tapo la boca:

-que hace en el bosque prohibido a estas horas Srita. Weasley –dijo la persona que lo sujetaba, pero Ginny se safó con un golpe que le da con su cabeza (mueve su cabeza hacía atrás y golpea la cabeza del tipo)y asi la suelta, la chica se voltea a ver quien fue el desgraciado que la asusto:

-TU!...como se te ocurre asustarme!...eres un maldito Snape...-pero respiro un momento para relajarse y le pregunta-como supiste que era yo

-tienes el pelo rojo y después de haber tenido a siete alumnos pelirrojos con ojos azules y miembros de la orden es fácil saberlo-dijo con tono de superioridad

-la orden...-Ginny trata de recordar , mas no lo logra ya que le da un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se pone en cuclillas mientras que con sus damos tomaba su cabeza-ahhhhh!-empezó a gritar de dolor, Snape la vio raramente hasta que empezó a preocuparse

-Srita. Weasley...levántense...va a...

-no puede...-de entre los árboles un señor con barba y unos lentes de media luna

-Prof. Dumbledore...

-su mente esta siendo controlada por alguien..quien no lo se...su recuerdos se borran hasta tal punto que ya no va a recordar a ninguno de sus amigos ,familia ,lo que en la escuela y todo lo demás...será una mente en blanco...evitarlo solo ella puede-Dumbledore

-nadie la puede ayudar...

-si y no...pero eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros-Dumbledore; Ginny seguía en cuclillas diciendo "debo recordar..." "no puedo..." sudaba, hasta que solo cayó al suelo inconsciente-vámonos...ella estará bien por la mañana-los dos profesores se van dejando sola a Ginny ...

* * *

-Señor...quisiera saber donde esta Ginny-pregunto Roxy algo temerosa que el su jefe la mandara a sala de tormento solo por esa insignificante pregunta

-No lo se Roxy...

-Señor vallase a descansar... toda la noche a estado trabajando para encontrarla...

- tu también y no te estoy diciendo nada...retírate-jefe; Roxy solo hace una pequeña inclinación y se va "_ginny donde estas...aparece por favor.."_ pensó Roxy preocupada...

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas, una ligera lluvia empezó a caer sobre todo el bosque...,gotas caían sobre la chica que aun estaba inconsciente en medio del bosque, empieza a mover sus dedos, cada vez los apretaba mas y mas, luego se empieza a levantar lentamente, se quedo en posición de gato, con la cabeza hacía abajo, varias lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara...no hacía ningún sonido, luego se levanto completamente y se fue hacía bajo de un árbol para no mojarse mas, se recargó y se sentó

-que me pasó...que era la orden...porque no puedo recordar nada de eso...debo irme a mi casa...-se vuelve a levantar y se va

* * *

-emmmm Roxy...Roxy...cuanto quieres para sacarme de aquí...

-Malfoy ya cállate solo me colmas la poca paciencia-reprochó Roxy; Draco vio que su varita estaba a unos centímetros de su mano...pero si no fuera por su atadura la agarraría, asi que intento traerla con magia..pero no podía hacer magia con una muggle ahí presente, lo que el no sabía que todo persona en esa compañía conocía el mundo mágico, por eso escogían a gente preparada y sin temor a ellos...

* * *

La pelirroja se fue acostar, en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada sonó su teléfono celular

-diga-dijo desanimada

-ahí Ginny que bueno...donde estabas! Me tenías bien preocupada! El jefe se puso a buscarte! Y nos levantaron a la una de la mañana para ir a buscarte! Sabes que me debes unas vacación...

-ehi...

-unas vacaciones y las exigo...

-ehi...

-ahora mismo! Sabes que fue muy cansado buscarte!

-EHI!

-que paso?

-ya estoy aquí ahora quiero dormir por favor...mañana nos vamos a las tiendas y ahí te cuento todo vale

-vale...pero me tenias bien preocupada!

-oki

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana...el timbre se escucha por toda la casa, la pelirroja con mucha flojera se levanta de la cama, abre la puerta:

-porque no estas lista ! ya no s vamos –pregunto desesperada, la pelirroja con un bostezo contesto

-ya voy...solo me baño y ya vale...mientras ponte cómoda-luego se fue a su habitación, se baño y se cambio, traía puesto un pantalón negro acampanado con un top rojo, luego salen con dirección a Londres muggle, entran y salen de tiendas con miles de bolsas hasta que llegan a una lavandería que adentro había una tienda que le pertenecía a la lavandería(era un tipo snack)van a la caja y empiezan a platicar..mientras que el cajero oía y trataba de pedirles su orden:

-pero donde estuviste en la noche...

-ya te dije tuve...

-disculpe cual es su orden

-estuve en una misión y vieras que averigüe...

-que van a pedir...

-algo súper interesante...

-que cosa cuéntame...

-alguien esta planeando matar a otra persona y se los encargo a 10 personas...bueno no precisamente la...

-por favor me puede decir que va a pedir...

-no precisamente matarla...sino que hicieran con esa persona lo que quisieran tu crees?súper interesante...

-espera...-la interrumpió Roxy y se volteo a ver al cajero-porque no nos ha pedido las ordenes...-reprochó

-es lo que e tratado de hacer pro ustedes no me hacen caso..están con que si la mato no la mato!-dijo ya desesperado el cajero-que desean ordenar!

-dos malteadas de fresa y la otra de mango con mucho chile...y dos hamburguesas...-pero Ginny le hace un seña a Roxy de que no quiere hamburguesas- a perdón una hamburguesa y un perro caliente...nos lo lleva por favor

-entendido en 20 minutos van a tener su orden-dijo el cajero mientras se iba a la cocina; las chicas se fueron a unos sillones dejando las bolsas a su lado derecho:

-y que mas averiguaste...-pregunto ansiosa por saber el chisme

-pues ya te dije todo...-las dos chicas siguieron platicando mientras comían(ya les habían llevado su orden); un chica de pelo negro, con hasta los hombros entra, ve a la pelirroja y va hacía ella:

-vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es Weasley...-dijo fríamente; Ginny la voltea a ver y le dice:

-te conozco acaso-dijo seriamente

-no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo Weasley-le reprochó-Soy Pansy Parkinson

-asi ya te recuerdo aquella que siempre quiso que Malfoy la pelara pero nunca la pelo porque el prefirió quedarse soltero a estar con una persona con medio cerebro si eres ella entonces si... si me acuerdo de ti-le contesto; Pansy solo se marcho enojada luego Ginny voltea a ver su malteada y se la empieza a tomar

-ándale ya vámonos, ya hicimos suficientes compras por hoy...-ginny asintió y se fueron las dos con bolsas en mano y la malteada en la otra...

* * *

-Ron me alegra que ya hallas salido...los doctores no te querían dejar salir...-pero hermione fue interrumpida por un muggle con una televisión portátil que decían"_nadie sabe de donde vinieron estas personas pero se dice que atacaron el edificio que esta entre las 30 y la 24...dicen que desapareció alguien cuyos no nos han querido dar...mas información se la daremos en la noche" _..

-ustedes creen que pudieron ser mortífagos..-pregunto preocupada hermione

-si-contestaron ron y harry al unísono

* * *

Las dos chicas llevaron las cosas a la casa de Ginny luego se pusieron su uniforme de la agencia y se fueron.

* * *

Draco estaba inmóvil, débil y sin varita, no le habían dado de comer en ya 3 días... solo se alimentaba de aire, en eso entran Ginny y Roxy(ginny aun con su mascara ya que Draco aun no sabia que era ella):

-tienes hambre-pregunto seriamente Ginny

-se nota-le contesto sarcásticamente; luego entro un tipo con un pata de pavo en una charola, un refresco de Coca-Cola:

-espero que lo disfrutes porque es lo único que comerás en tres días mas te guste o no-dijo Roxy; Draco comió todo tan rápido que la ignoro por completo

-iré a investigar algo..quiero que le saquen sangre la necesito...

-si-dijo roxy

* * *

Ya en la noche, Hermione ,Ron, Luna, y Harry veían el televisor muggle y la chica del noticiero empezó hablar"_parece ser que la persona que desapareció...no desapareció solo asesinada...su nombre era Nick Pertind alias EL JEFE ...de 38 años de edad..y junto al cuerpo apareció dos notas...una que decía que su testamento estaba bajo su cama, que parece ser era lo que buscaban y la otra que decía...ah caido el primero...prepárense para el terror porque este mundo cambiara 100 asegurado...es obvio que la persona que dejó esta nota no hizo esto solo... ahora las personas que vivían en aquel edificio serán trasladadas a uno nuevo que se construirá ahí mismo mientras vivirán con sus familiares...

* * *

_

Pero no solo ellos veían esas noticias, en el departamento de Ginny estaba Roxy y las dos veían esas noticias..."_lamentamos la perdida de esta persona ya que hizo demasiado por mantener la paz en este mundo ...bueno y pasando a otras noticias"..._

Ginny apaga el televisor...y voltea a ver a Roxy la cual también la ve

-Por eso el jefe no fue a trabajar hoy...esta muerto-de repente un ladrillo entra por la ventana de Ginny haciendo añicos el vidrio, Ginny va y recoge el ladrillo el cual traía un nota se la quita; Roxy se para y va hacia ella y Ginny empieza a leer

-"_dinos todo lo que sabes...y donde tienes a Malfoy...o empezaremos a matar a todos tus seres queridos..y va también para Roxy...ya cayó uno...cuantos mas caerán?..."

* * *

_

**bueno pues aquí quedó el capítulos tres de La Luz de Zot bueno pues ya este grx por sus reviews la unica persona que me los a dejado jajaja pero ya aquí ta el capitulo tres!uju!jajajaj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de La Luz de zot con las frases finales del tercer capitulo :P

* * *

**

-"_dinos todo lo que sabes...y donde tienes a Malfoy...o empezaremos a matar a todos tus seres queridos..y va también para Roxy...ya cayó uno...cuantos mas caerán?..."frase del capitulo anterior :P_

4° la primera advertencia

Roxy se queda viendo la nota mientras que Ginny veía por su ventana rota, luego con cara de tristeza y desesperación dice:

-ahí no ...ahora que hago con la ventana...me va costar mucho repararla...uhi se lo voy a cobrar a la persona que haya escrito esta nota...-Ginny

-Gin-ginny voltea a ver a Roxy-hay que ir a investigar….

-corrección... yo investigo y tu te quedas aquí segura...entendido-dijo mientras se ponía un suéter

-bueno si tu quieres...-pero Ginny ya había salido de la casa

* * *

La pelirroja corría por las calles, en pijama con su pantuflas, cuando estaba a una cuadra de el antiguo edificio donde vivía el jefe; choca con una chica de pelo castaño, las dos caen al suelo, Ginny se levanta y la otra también y le dice: 

-te conozco...

-lo siento no te me haces familiar quien eres tu-le contesto Ginny a la castaña

-Hermione Granger...pero tu eres Ginebra Weasley..Ginny a que te dedicas...yo soy aurora..

-No te conozco...me estas confundiendo...Adiós-y va hacía el edificio destruido...

* * *

-chicos a que no saben lo que vi-dijo hermione luego de poner su abrigo en el perchero y sentarse en uno de los sofás 

-A quien-pregunto Ron

-A Ginny...-haciendo que Luna escupiera su café y empezara a toser-pero no sabía quien era...

-que le pasa...y le dijiste tu nombre…..

-siiii super rarito ehhhh- dijo hermione

* * *

Ginny regresó a su departamento: 

-ya llegue!-gritó-...Roxy-vio una bolita en la mesa, le oprimió un botón y salio Roxy como un holograma y decía"_el mensaje fue un juego de palabras mas o menos...han llegado a atacar tu departamento...me esconderé..no me busques...deja a Malfoy donde esta... te voy a extrañar Gin...hay algo mas que debo decirte...hogwarts busca en la biblioteca...en la sección prohibida...ahí encontraras información sobre..."_pero el mensaje se detuvo ahí-no es posible...pudieron haberla matado...o llevársela...Hogwarts...demonios...-la pelirroja se cambia y se va a la compañía, va hacía donde Malfoy (con mascara ya que no sabía quien era aun)

* * *

--..._ya se le olvido quien es hermione...que pasara...-se dijo luna asi misma

* * *

_

-Malfoy!-Gin

-que..acaso un prisionero no tiene derecho a dormir..

-No...tu sabes que es Hogwarts-pregunto la chica

-bromeas...tu sabías mas de Hogwarts que yo!

-lo que pasa...es-Ginny se empieza a rascar la frente-que ...no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado...se de aurores...y una tal Hermione Granger me saludos..pero ...no se quien es-dijo dudosamente

-Hermione Granger-bufó...-era tu mejor amiga jajaja…no me digas que no recuerdas nada...Seamus Finigan-Ginny trata de recordar...pero en eso se pone de rodillas con las dos manos sujetando ambos lados de la cabeza

-ah!-empezó a gritar fuertemente de dolor...para de gritar, luego voltea a ver a Draco y este le dice:

-te propongo algo...tu me sueltas yo te ayudo con lo de Hogwarts hecho...?

-esta bien...pero algún truco y te mueres-le dijo mientras oprimía un botón para soltar a Malfoy-bien llévame

* * *

Luna salió con dirección hacía el departamento de Ginny, pero en el camino se detuvo al ver un persona con capa negra, la chica retrocedió unos pasos, di vuelta pero justo en frente de ella estaba el encapuchado : 

-Hola lunática-dijo fríamente este, Luna solo se quedó sin contestar-que pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones...tomare eso como un SI-dijo mientras tocaba la frente de Luna con delicadeza; ella se acerca a el sensualmente, lo abraza, lo ve y luego se aleja de el:

-Primero: mi nombre es Luna Lovegood...NO Lunática...y segundo no me toques Blaise-dijo desafiante-ah! Por cierto te recomiendo que cuides mejor tus cosas...las puedes perder-la chica se va dejando a Blaise intrigado...mientras veía hacia un punto donde no había nada

* * *

Draco y Ginny iban por un pasillo completamente antiguo, con telarañas y moho: 

-que asco no me digas que aquí es Hogwarts –le reprochó Ginny(con su mascara)

-Si-dijo Felizmente

-te notó algo feliz...me esta doliendo al cabeza...no puedo recordar nada...-dijo rondando con otro tema-me estoy sintiendo débil

-no trates de recordar..eso hará que mueras...no te preocupes...trataré de encontrar un hechizo o pócima para que puedas recordar...dices que débil tmb?..esto es muy extraño...

-ya casi llegamos...ya no puedo dar un paso mas...siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento...

-no aun falta mucho-pero Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo-creo que quería dormirse ya...pelirroja...pelirroja estas bien..? levántate...todavía tenemos mucho que hacer pelirroja...-pero Ginny no contestó-demonios te tenías que desmayar justo a orita...-entonces la cargo en la espalda y continuó el camino

* * *

Luna llegó al departamento muy contenta, entro a la cocina , donde estaba Hermione preparándose un pan blanco con nutella(nutella que rico...yo quiero nutella): 

-porque tan contenta Luna-dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su pan, Luna sacó una varita mas aparte la suya, se la enseño a Hermione, la cuál dejó su pan en un plato al lado, Hermione agarró la otra varita que no era de Luna, la inspecciono-por lo que veo es una varita de mortífago- fue hacia una mesa que estaba a lado de un sillón de la sala, sacó talco una hoja negra y cinta transparente, le hecho talco a la varita, le pego cinta transparente, la despegó y luego la cinta que despegó la puso en el papel negro, luego sacó un libro con miles de huellas de personas.. y empezó a buscar una que fuera igual a la huella que tenía en la hoja negra-...se la quitaste a...

* * *

-que quiso decir Lovegood con eso...-luego vio una señora de unos 62 años-je un momento para disfrutar ver sufrir a una persona-luego empieza a buscar su varita, por todos lados, pero no la halló-demonios...a eso se refería...me quitó mi varita cuando me abrazó!

* * *

-se la quitaste a Blaise Zabbini-le pregunto algo desconcertada 

-Si...porque te preocupas...

-una cosa es segura te buscara hasta encontrarte, recuperara su varita y te matará después...la varita como habían dicho escoge a su dueño...el dueño puede sentir la presencia de su varita..al igual que su varita siente la presencia de su dueño...lo empieza a llamar hasta que vuelva a su poder...al traerla aquí vas a hacer que nos ataquen...hiciste mal en quitársela...lo único que podemos hacer es destruirla... y echarla a otro lado... o mas bien a diferentes lados...para que no pueda encontrarla...no es necesario romperla solo...-sacando una cuchillo del cajón corto dos capas de la varita delgadas..ni tan delgadas ni tan gordas-ahora enviaremos su varita y estas dos pequeñas capas a diferentes lugares..._¡asshesa..difenti...eskparci...universo! _–la varita y los otros dos pedazos flotaron en el aire mientras Hermione se paraba luego se fueron volando a diferentes partes del universo-asi ya no tendremos que mudarnos...cuantas veces nos hemos mudado a si ...veinticuatro veces...

-que tratas de decirme-le reprochó Luna

-que a todos los mortífagos que te has encontrado y les has quitado su varita nos han atacado..y han sido 24 veces...

-eh eran 20

-24...y no me quiero mudar una veinticinco- dijo saliendo de la cocina

* * *

La pelirroja sentía algo cómoda, luego de abrir los ojos ve que estaba en un colchón con una sabana encima, que la tapaba, luego ve a Draco sentado enfrente de ella con una fogata prendida: 

-que horas son-preguntó mientras bostezaba

-las...-Draco ve su reloj-5 de la mañana...que te paso ayer

-nose... me sentía débil..y luego ya no se que paso –fue lo único que dijo...silencio incómodo...luego Ginny pregunto-donde estamos

-ya casi llegamos..

-pues no que nos faltaba demasiado para llegar...?

-si pero ayer que te desmayaste , yo te lleve en mi espalda..

-gracias...creo...-luego el chico se puso un poco rojo y se levanto dándose la vuelta y dijo:

-creo que es mejor que sigamos...-Ginny se levanta:

-_finite incatatem_- y se fueron son dejar un huella ni rastro de que alguien estuvo ahí

* * *

-Luna baja ya...ahí que irnos o vamos a llegar tarde-le grito Hermione, desde la planta baja del departamento, Luna baja: 

-ya conforme ya estoy lista-las dos se meten a la chimenea y aparecen en el ministerio de magia, un chico de cabello negro sujeta a Hermione del brazo

-Seamus me lastimas-le reprochó la chica safandose-que quieres

-necesitamos que saques las huellas de algo..-dijo volviéndola a tomar del brazo y jalándola

-pe...pero..a..adiós Luna-dijo mientras se iban-en el café a las 4 lo prometiste

-si ya se-le grito

* * *

Luego llegan a una habitación donde había miles de objetos: 

-En media hora los tengo listos-le dijo Hermione

-bien – y Seamus se fue

* * *

Draco empieza a abrir una pared muy despacito, luego entran a una sala completamente vacía, de un color púrpura, los dos entran, Ginny se da cuenta de que ese lugar era muy lujoso: 

-vaya...donde estamos-dijo Ginny mientras veía el techo, ya que tenia unas velas mágicas colgadas

-estamos en la sala de los premios anuales...ven ahí que salir de aquí-los dos salen por un retrato de una valle con un tigre en medio, van a la biblioteca.

* * *

-se les perdió algo-Ginny voltea a ver quien dijo eso y ve a Luna recargada en la pared viéndolos a los dos 

-quien eres tu?-dijo Ginny mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo

-Soy Luna...demonios ya no te acuerdas de mi...escucha solo vine a ayudar...y por cierto hubieran usado un atajo en lugar de meterse por la sala de los premios anuales...

-pues únete Lovegood... pero no nos metas en problemas-dijo mientras continuaban caminando luego Ginny se acerco a Malfoy y le dijo:

-Malfoy...no confío en ella...-le susurró

-déjala no puede ni matar a una mosca-le contesto en susurró tmb y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde había una puerta con un letrero grande que decía Sección prohibida, Draco abre la puerta y entran pero Luna la cierra de un portazo:

-ahí ahora veo porque Granger y sus amigos se han mudado 24 veces los has delatado en todo momento!-le reprochó-pelirroja?dónde estas?...

-aquí parece ser que este libro me puede servir mucho...

-se les ofrece algo en mi biblioteca-dijo una Señora, y al lado había un anciano, con un señor de pelo negro y graso atrás

* * *

**0 inspiracion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo elquinto capitulo de La Luz de zot con las frases finales delcuarto capitulo :P espero que les guste

* * *

**

_-aquí parece ser que este libro me puede servir mucho..._

_-se les ofrece algo en mi biblioteca-dijo una Señora, y al lado había un anciano, con un señor de pelo negro atrás_

5° Segunda caída

-eh...pues nosotros...-tartamudeaba Luna, pero Malfoy la interrumpe y le dice:

-tu cállate Lovegood...siempre terminas metiendonos en problemas-Luna solo le lanza una mirada fulminante

-_accio libro-_dijo el de pelo negro, el libro empieza a volar hacia el, entonces Ginny salta hacia el de pelo negro dándole una patada voladora en el pecho haciendo que pierda la concentración(porque se cae) y Ginny agarra el libro, y cae de pie en el mismo lugar que estaba antes(atrás de Draco y Luna)

-yo necesito este libro...

-que sucede aquí-dijo Snape que acababa de llegar

-nada que te importe Quejicus-le dijo Sirius mientras se limpiaba la tierra (por la patada y la caida)

-creo que a mi me importa lo mismo que a ti-le contesto Snape

* * *

Un chico de pelo negro, estaba sentada en la banca de un parque , con la vista al suelo: 

-que te pasa harry-le dijo un chico pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado

-me quede pensando en esa chica...nose se me hacía demasiado familiar...pelirroja y ojos azules como tu ...todo esto es muy extraño si trabaja para atrapar porque nos atacó?

-pues tienes razón...

-pero ve esto-lo interrumpió harry- Ginny desapareció hace cinco años y de repente una chica igual a tu hermana regresa!solo que sin pecas!

-entonces no es Ginny todo mundo sabe que los Weasleys nacimos con pecas TODOS y cada unos de ellos y ella no tenía pecas...!

-tienes razón...no puede ser ella es solo que

-es solo que todavía te gusta...-termino la frase Ron

-YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!-le reprochó

* * *

-Severus...Sirius..por favor dejen de discutir...en este momento tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer como...averiguar que esta haciendo aquí el Sr. Malfoy, la Srita. Lovegood y la Srita. W... 

-Ehit ...-la interrumpió Ginny antes de dijera su nombre-calladito se ve mas bonito! Y segundo lo que hacemos aquí no es de sus asuntos

-pues claro que si...ya que están robando libros de MI biblioteca-le reprochó Madame Pince

-perdone que lo pregunte pero quien demonios son todos ustedes-le reclamo la chica

-primero que nada-dijo Dumbledore-quisiera hablar con usted a solas..solo los maestros podemos estar presente pro el señor Malfoy y la señorita Lovegood tendrán algo que hacer...o sea sustituir a Severus y a Sirius...por favor vamos a mi oficina..por favor síganos...-todos los maestros ahí presentes y Ginny(aun con su mascara)los sigue, dejando solos a Malfoy

-ma...-maestros?-tartamudearon los dos...

-nunca tuve paciencia con los niños-dijo Malfoy.

-Dios tengo pánico escénico!-Luna

* * *

Llegan a la oficina de Dumbledore, todos entran y Ginny atrás de ellos, el director se sienta atrás del escritorio mientras que los otros escritores se quedan parados, unos del lado derecho y otro del izquierdo de Dumbledore: 

-Ginevra Weasley...-dijo Snape secamente, la chica solo la volteó a ver y le lanzó una mirada fulminante:

-Si asi de seco es...asi de seco tienes el cerebro-le contesto(le dijo tonto en otras palabras), Snape lo único que hace es verla

-Severus...silencio por favor, Ginevra-Ginny voltea a ver a Dumbledore-ya no necesitas traer esa máscara...-Ginny lo único que hace es quitársela

-no me a contestado mi pregunta...quienes son ustedes?-Ginny, dijo mientras veía a Sirius...

-profesor que le pasa...acaso ya no sabes quienes somos...y que le paso a tus pecas-le pregunto Mcgongall

-no y que de importante tienen mis pecas?-Ginny

-le han borrado su memoria excepto claro...el que es una bruja y los hechizos claro...mas aparte para que trabaja y todo eso..pro de amigos y de mas (familia, maestros, escuelas. etc) no se va a acordar...mas que de Roxy y con los que trabaja-Dumbledore

-de que esta hablando-le pregunto Ginny seriamente

-no recuerdas a nadie...a nada...solo recuerdas lo malo que te hicieron las personas...por ejemplo..Hermione Granger...ella no te hizo ningún daño...asi que no la recuerdas...

-significa que mis recuerdos solo son de las personas que me hicieron daño y pero las que no me lastimaron no las recuerdo...

-exacto-Dumbledore; en la habitación reino el silencio hasta que ginny bufó y dijo

-usted esta loco...

-ahí si tuviera un galeón por cada persona que me dijera eso ..a orita sería millonario...

-habló enserio...yo solo vine por este libro-dijo levantando el libro a la altura de su cara-y ahora que ya lo tengo ya me puedo ir de aquí...-Ginny solo se da la vuelta, cuando toca la perilla de la puerta Madame Pince dice:

-lamento informarte que por hurtar MI biblioteca...tendrás que trabajar para alguien de nosotros..como maestro claro...

-oblígame..-la retó Ginny, el profesor Snape sacó su varita y le dijo:

-te recuerdo que nosotros somos expertos...

-te recuerdo que yo si tengo cerebro!...-la chica sale por la puerta, tan firmemente como había dicho todo eso

* * *

-saben...-dijo Sirius con una posición de pensar-me cayó bien la nueva Ginny...de cuando acá algún alumno se enfrenta a su antiguo maestro Snape el oscuro y todo eso nunca ni siquiera los mas viejos se le han enfrentado porque le tienen miedo...pero mira...nada más Ginevra osea un Weasley le contesta...oye esa Ginny es de lo mejor ja-Sirius, Snape solo le hecho una mirada fulminante-que es verdad 

-profesor Va a dejar que se vaya...?-le dijo Snape volteando a Dumbledore

-si-Dumbledore-...además no quiere creernos que podemos hacer...Sirius vigílala porque me preocupa

-Si profesor-y Sirius se va

-Snape...no la provoques porque aunque no lo creas...ella es mas fuerte que tu...

-ja nadie es mas fuerte que yo profesor...y menos una Weasley- y salio azotando la puerta

* * *

Ginny iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras se ponía la mascara, luego ve a Draco en un aula, así que entra y le dice: 

-ya vámonos ya tengo lo que queria

-...señorita es usted muy bonita...aunque traiga esa mascara- le dijo un alumno de séptimo a Ginny, muy educado por cierto

-Si y lamentablemente es mi novia...vámonos de aquí

-donde esta Lovegood...-todos los alumnos se le quedan viendo a los dos y luego Ginny dice- prometo enseñarles todo lo que se si me buscan a la maestra Luna Lovegood, todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Griffindor que había en ese aula salieron corriendo en busca de la maestra Lovegood, luego Malfoy ve extrañado a Ginny y le dice:

-como hiciste eso...

-ni y misma lo se...pero parece que tendremos que alargar nuestra estancia aquí...

-enserio le vas a enseñar tus maniobras

-si mientras tu estas dando clases...-y salio del aula

* * *

-no encontramos a la profesora Lovegood...pero encontramos a este hombre-dijo un Sly mientras apuntaba a otra persona 

-Zabbine...vaya esto esta mejor que la profesora Lovegood... pro el trato es Lovegood no este mortífago...yo me lo llevó...si ven a Lovegood avísenme- y sacando una esfera, le pica a un botón rojo, y una capa azul cielo sale de esta absorbiendo a Blaise , luego en la esfera aparece un holograma de el golpeando al viento y diciéndole a Ginny

-déjame salir...!...

-lo siento cariño vas a estar ahí por mucho tiempo asi que acomódate...- picándole a otro botón Blaise ya no estaba en ningún lado, luego unos Griffindor aparecen con rodeando a Luna en un círculo

-me sacaste a mitad de clase que quieres?...

-bien vamos para aya les enseñare...un trato es un trato...-luego le susurro a Luna-ya tengo el libro...

* * *

Después de haberle enseñado algo a los alumnos se fueron del castillo, ya estaban en Londres muggle y Luna le dice a Gin: 

-oye quiero que vayas a mi departamento...lo que pasa...es que me siento muy sola..y pues considerando que ahora somos amigas

-Lovegood tengo trabajo que hacer...y una persona que encontrar...porque mejor no vas a un papelería, compras una cartulina y dibujas monitos para que asi tengas amigos...y segundo no somos amigas ni siquiera compañeras y menos conocidas entendido...-y siguió caminando por las calles, Draco se pone al lado de Luna y le dice:

-je ...al fin alguien te pone en tu lugar...lunática je...

-vamos Malfoy...deja de jugar con porquerías...-Le dijo Ginny mientras caminaba muy delante de ellos esperando que Malfoy se pusiera a su lado-acaso no escuchaste que le muevas...-Draco la alcanza, los dos caminaron, Ginny volteo atrás y no vio a Luna, volteo otra vez al frente y Draco le dice:

-a quien buscas...?

-nos están siguiendo...debemos caminar mas rápido...parece ser un mago...

-y como lo sabes...

-no me decían Halcón por nada...tengo buena vista...su varita parece ser...es muy rara no es muy común en estos lugar...

-en fin de que esta hecha?...

-es de un pedazo de meteorito de hielo...le calculo yo unos...28.6 cm de largo y trae un serpiente hecha de roble...y la varita es de encino con un poco de pino y un pelo de sirena...te parece poco...

-para mi es suficiente...

-es suficiente para mi para que aceleremos el paso vale?

-vale...-los dos empezaron a caminar mas rápido, y la persona que los seguía también, luego Ginny le dice a Draco:

-creo que acelerar el paso queda descartada...-se detienen a pensar, luego Ginny voltea a ver un edificio y le dice a Malfoy:

-de casualidad sabes saltar de un edificio a otro

-o no ...ni se te ocurra...

-es eso o que te maten tu escoge pero yo si voy a saltar de edificio en edificio...empezando por aquel-dijo señalando uno de color naranja que tenía escaleras de emergencia, Ginny se fue corriendo y empezó a subir las escaleras, Draco la siguió y empezaron a saltar en el primer edificio Draco se quedó pensando por un momento en al barda...

-vamos Draco muévete! No tengo tu tiempo!juro que si mueres lo pagua el seguro pero ya salta...mira Draco Lovegood vine para darte un beso!-en ese instante Draco saltó al otro edificio donde estaba Ginny-ves si se pudo

-maldita enmascarada ¬¬...como te atreves a asustarme así!...

-pero funciono o no?je-le contesto mientras se reía, en fin estuvieron saltando edificios hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nadie los seguía ni por arriba ni por abajo, bajaron por un edificio que tenía escaleras de emergencia- mira Draco, ya casi llegamos al apartamento de Roxy...

-y porque no vamos al tuyo...

-porque creo que asi tendrías otra pista para saber quien soy !...te parece suficiente respuesta o te lo explico...

-okei ya entendí...órale pues vamos-los dos se fueron caminando hacia el apartamento de Roxy, entran y Ginny ve todo destrozado-demonios que vinieron a hacer aquí?

-obviamente no vinieron por nada...vinieron por esto-Ginny sacó el libro y la bola en la que habían encerrado a Blaise-...creyeron que lo iba a traer aquí...pero les falló el instinto

-y crees que Blaise los pudo haber llamado?

-no-dijo sin importancia..-cuando esta en esa esfera pierde el contacto con todos...claro sigue alimentándose no se como y demás pero no puede tener comunicación con nadie...

-ya veo...

* * *

Luna caminaba hacía su apartamento, luego va con su vecina, toca...

* * *

Ginny y Draco escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, los dos se ven el uno al otro y luego Malfoy fingiendo una voz de anciano pregunta: 

-quien es...

* * *

-soy yo...tu vecina ábreme...necesito hablar contigo...

* * *

luego Ginny se acerca y le dice a Malfoy en susurró: 

-es solo una muggle no sabe nada de nosotros...¡YA VOY!...-Ginny abre la puerta(ginny aun traía la mascara)-LOVEGOOD!

-te lo dije era esa lunática...

-que quieres aquí...

-venia a hablar con Roxy...

-ahí que lastima...Roxy la secuestraron asi que vete-y le cierra la puerta en las narices, Luna se va a su apartamento, entra:

-Tibe...Tibe ven ya llegue...Harry, Ron Herm...están aquí-luego un jarrón se cae, Luna va a la sala y ve a Hermione y a Ron atados de manos y pies y en la boca con un pañuelo, Luna corre a desatarlos, le quita el pañuelo a Hermione y ella le dice:

-Luna vete...han venido por ti!...

-por mi porque-dijo mientras desataba las manos de los chicos

-porque creen que tu sabes sobre esa cosa que esta buscando una espía que trabajaba para el tal "Jefe" el que murió hace unos dias...y ahora ella es la dueña de la compañía en resumen...quieren que les digas donde esta...

-claro Granger...siempre tratando de salvar a sus amigos...patético...!

-y que ahí de mi acaso no sabes quien soy

-no eres ese payaso que todo le sale mal cuando trata de capturar a alguno de nosotros...?pero como te llamabas...porak...kokak...

-es Ronald Weasley ...-dijo gruñendo, mientras se paraba

-asi Ronald claro...bueno chica dinos todo los que sabes sobre...

-no se los diré...acaso crees que lo diré asi de fácil...

-si no los dice el payaso o tu mueren o talvez la sangre sucia tmb pero mas el payaso porque el no sabe pelear...

-ni se te ocurra tocar a ron...

-a la 1...

-Luna no se lo digas...aunque ron muera no se lo digas!

-claro como no es a ti quien van a matar...

-a las 2...

-Si se lo digo habra problemas...demasiados que ni Harry podrá enfrentar!

-no se lo digas...es Ron el que esta en juego...!luego buscamos como darle vida!

-a las 3..._¡avada kedabra!- _un rayo verde salió de la varita del mortífago

* * *

-algo pasa es el departamento de Luna..._¡explotion!-_la pared que dividía el departamento de Roxy con el de Luna se rompió, Ginny ve a Ron siendo atacado por un mortífago, Ginny corre hacía el mortífago, se le avienta, lo agarra del abdomen y lo tira al suelo, luego le da una patada en la cara, haciendo que se quede inconsciente, saca la bola donde tenía a Blaise y donde antes estaba el cuerpo del mortífago tirado ya no había nada, en la bola aparece un holograma de ellos dos, la apaga y ve a Ronald 

-Ro...Ron ...-tartamudeó Luna...-no...ron por favor...recapacita...

-Ron...-Ginny escucha ese nombre y empieza a tratar de recordar, pero no puede, la cabeza le empieza a doler, se pone en cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza-mi hermano...Ron...

-Herm esta recordando...

-quien es ella-le pregunto Herm

-nadie...pero esta tratando de recordar

-ahh-gritos de dolor se escucharon por los dos departamentos, hasta que Ginny cayó al suelo inconsciente

* * *

**bueno pues aquí esta el quinto capitulo espero que les haya gustado jejej perdon por matar a Ron pero tenía que morir...ya verán pork no se enojen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo de La Luz de zot con las frases finales del quinto capitulo :P

* * *

**

_-ahh-gritos de dolor se escucharon por los dos departamentos, hasta que Ginny cayó al inconsciente_

6°.-

-quien es ella-dijo Hermione mientras le trataba de quitar la mascará, pro Luna le agarra la mano a Hermione:

-herm...no se la quites...ella nos dirá quien es cuando ella quiera...mientras déjala como la pelirroja como le dice Malfoy..-Hermione asiente con la cabeza y luego ve la esfera en al tenía encerrado a Blaise y al otro, la prende y le dice al mortífago:

-quien eres y que quieres de nosotros...

-MALFOY ERES UN TRAIDOR...y Malfoy-Hermione busca Malfoy peor no lo ve, luego voltea a ver a Ginny, y ahí estaba Draco acariciándole la cara

-esta de aquel lado...-le señala hermione al mortífago

-ah...claro...me podrías voltear hacia el?..

-claro-Herm voltea la esfera haciendo que el mortífago pueda ver a Malfoy

-gracias...MALFOY MALDITO TRAIDOR...COMO TE ATREVES A RECHAZAR A TU PUEBLO...LOS DE TU SANGRE POR ESA MUJERZUELA...

-cállate Krum...

-Victor!-le grita Hermione

-eh...hola Herm...este como has estado...

-como he estado!...mas bien como se te ocurre unirte a los mortífagos...

-pero linda lo hacía por nuestro bien...

-por nuestro bie...

-ya cállense-escucharon susurrar a Ginny, que ahora estaba hincada, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra sobandose la cabeza

-te encuentras bien-le pregunta Draco

-si...creo...estoy en una dimensión desconocida?...

-porque la pregunta-Luna

-porque Draco Malfoy...me pregunto con cariño que si estaba bien...de cuando acá lo ves preocupándose por los demás...grx por preocuparte -le dijo, lo que hizo fue que Draco se sonrojara un poco, se para y se da la vuelta y le dice

-pues no te acostumbres-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-tranquilo no lo haré-se levanta, luego camina hacia la esfera, que estaba cerca de Hermione, la agarra y le dice-creo que esto me pertenece-y la apaga

-lo siento...

-bien...Draco vámonos...tenemos cosas que investigar

-puedo ir..?investigadora es mi segundo nombre...-le dijo Hermione mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-bien no veo porque no...-luego Ginny voltea a ver a Luna y le dice-me siento generosa asi que vente con nosotros para que no te quedes sola-le dice duramente, todos salen del departamento, y se dan cuenta de que los vecinos los veía, Ginny enseña una placa y les dice:

-agente especial...vine a investigar y me vine a llevar a estas dos delincuentes...si dicen algo...la policía los encerrara..alguna pregunta- cuando termino todos se metieron a sus departamentos asustado-bien vámonos

* * *

Harry llega al departamento, abre la puerta, no ve nadie de los 3 y va a la sala donde ve a Ron tirado...

-Ron!...-le grito Harry-...Ron despierta...demonios...-le pone el dedo a unos centímetros de la nariz y siente aire caliente-...todavía respira-lo arrastra a la chimenea

-tu no vas a ningún lado Potter...

-Lucius...maldito

-un momento Potter...no vine en plan de pelear...bueno la pelea es hasta el ultimo...vine a decirte que te unas a mi...

-estas loco...yo nunca seré un mortífago!

-no me refiero que seas mortífago...lo que quiero es que vengas conmigo o fácil le quito a tu amigo la poca vida que le queda...

* * *

Los chicos estaban en medio del bosque con una fogata encendida, Ginny estaba alejados de todos en una roca grande que había ahí...estaba sentada viendo solo el fuego sin mover un solo músculo, Draco estaba adentro de su tienda de campaña que adentro tenia baño, cama y cocina, al igual que las otras tres tiendas de campaña, Luna estaba cerca del fuego calentándose, Ginny saca y libro y se pone a leerlo, Hermione sale de su tienda y va hacia ginny:

-que es lo que buscas en específico...-le pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba a lado de ella con una café en mano

-La Luz de Zot...

-La Luz de Zot...si no mal recuerdo sirve para revivir a la gente que esta muerta, pero se necesita su cuerpo o una pequeña parte de el...no mediano solo pequeño o too por ejemplo el dedo o algo por el estilo o todo el cuerpo...se necesita la esencia de alguien, la magia de otra persona que no sea la misma y por ultimo la fuerza de alguien...entre mas fuerte sea esas 3 personas...la persona que volverá será mas fuerte que todos los magos juntos..incluyéndose harry en ellos...

-si se par que sirve...pero estoy buscando donde se encuentra...este libro dice eso...mira-dijo señalando una pagina del libro y comienza a leer-_"en épocas antiguas los elfos crearon La Luz de Zot para darle vida a su difunta líder, cinco elfos murieron...su reina vive gracias al sacrificio de estos cinco elfos...pero los elfos guardaron La Luz de Zot en los bosques de Zeus..."_-termino de leer-falta la pagina siguiente...lamentablemente no se donde quedan esos bosques...

-lo buscare...-Hermione con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer una pantalla, con varias ventanas abierta y un teclado virtual...después de una hora buscando-uhi...según la leyenda..dice que los bosques de Zeus están cerca del inframundo...mas bien cruzando el inframundo...

-pero el inframundo no era ya lo final...

-pues parece que no...y esta por todo el mundo...

-los mortífagos no saben...la están buscando en mundo mágico...

-como sabes...

-espionaje-fue su respuesta antes de metérse a la tienda de campaña-pues iremos al inframundo

-con Hades?

-Hades es solo mitología...

-si y las brujas era solo imaginación..y si existen-Ginny solo se mete a la tienda, se acuesta y viendo el techo se queda dormida _"quien eres...que pasa... "Hermione"...sale Ginny abrazando a harry... "Harry"(dice en su sueños)... "no te vayas...que pasa...Hermione...a donde vas...Ron...no me dejes...Luna...porque me abandonas.!...chicos...amigos...donde están...que mundo es este...no ahí nadie!...por favor...alguien diga algo...quienes son ustedes(todos sus amigos reaparecen)...ustedes me abandonaron!...me hicieron daño...los matare a todos...me dejaron sola"(una mano aparece)ginny le da su mano a esa mano flotante...luego la envuelve un capa de recuerdos de su mente...y se rompen como un vidrio...la chica cae a un lugar sin fin...caía, despierta mientras cae...levanta la mano... "amigos ayúdenme", los chicos solo la veían caer..."_Ginny se levanta de golpe, estaba sudando...voltea a todos lados...y se pregunta"que fue eso...quienes eran ellos", voltea hacia la ventana y se da cuenta que ya eran de madrugada, ve su reloj y eran las 6, se levanta, se cambia, va a la tienda de Hermione y la levanta y asi se fue hasta llegar a la de Draco, no entra solo por la ventana le avienta agua con la varita haciendo que se levante, después de ½ hora las tiendas ya no estaban y el fuego ya estaba apagado

-chicos iremos a los bosques de Zeus...que esta cruzando el inframundo...alguna pregunta?-todos negaron con la cabeza-Hermione guíanos, empiezan a caminar...

* * *

-Snape como vas con esa poción?

-bien ya casi esta terminada...

-excelente

* * *

Ginny iba adelante del grupo, ya que Hermione ya no podía ni con su propia alma, asi que se había quedado atrás, de repente Ginny se detiene:

-escucharon algo-susurró, todos negaron con la cabeza, entonces Ginny escucha que una rama se rompe, la chica avienta a Draco, Hermione a unos arbustos y a Luna la sube a un árbol con ella, Luna vio una naranja...por lo cual supo que era un naranjo asi que trato de alcanzarla ya que estaba en la punta de la rama, todos menos Luna estaban en cuclillas, luego salen dos personas de entre los arbustos y uno dice:

-parece que aceleraron el paso...rápido...ahí que alcanzarlos...-pero Luna tira la naranja, haciendo que las dos personas vean hacía arriba y descubran a Luna pero no a Ginny ya que ella si estaba escondida:

-vaya Lovegood...que haces allá arriba...

-yo aquí nada-dijo como si no hiciera nada-solo contemplo el paisaje

-a claro el paisaje de volcanes y charcos de lodos y pantanos...

-si-mintió

-sabes Lovegood...es una pena que no te creamos...je..._¡cruccio!_-dijo lanzando la maldición contra Luna, por suerte la esquivo, pero se cayó del árbol, pero por milagro no se lastimó, la chica se levanto velozmente, mientras Draco, hermione y Ginny giraron los ojos como personas desesperadas, Ginny bajo del árbol de un salto:

-vaya...Luna siempre tiene que arruinar todo-dijo duramente mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha-en fin...hace poco que no e tenido pelea asi que vengan

* * *

-mi hijo...se unio con los buenos...pro yo lo quiero de vuelta...asi que intercambiaremos con los buenos...el por ti...

-y que pasara con Ronald?

-a horita están buscando a La Luz de Zot...mientras puede ir a San Mungo...

-pero no quiero que le pase nada ahí...

-de acuerdo...cláusula quinta del contrato bla bla bla –Malfoy le tendió la mano, pero Harry no se la dio-mira si Ron sale dañado inclusive el mas pequeño rasguño tu regresas sano y salvo...hecho

Harry lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, veía a Ron y a Malfoy, luego de ½ hora pensando, dijo

-Acepto-y le dio la mano, Lucius le dio la mano y unas cuerdas ataron sus manos y sus pies, Ron desapareció, Malfoy le tapó la boca a Harry y desaparecieron, aparecieron donde estaban las otras dos personas enfrente de Ginny y Luna

* * *

-tengo un trato para ti-le dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny

-cual-pregunto dudosa Luna

-contigo ninguno...se que lo echarías a perder...te doy a Potter por mi hijo

-quien es Potter...

-¡HARRY?

-si el mismísimo Lovegood- Luna se quedó petrificada al ver a Harry atado, Malfoy voltea a ver a Harry se le queda viendo, de repente se escucha un sonido hueco, haciendo que los pájaros volaron y todos los animales cercanos se fueran, Lucius cae sobre Harry, el cual pone la cara de que esta pesado, Luna y los otros dos mortífagos ven a Ginny con una pistola, apuntando donde antes había estado Lucius parado

-lo..mataste?-Ginny solo camina hacia a el y lo atrapa en la esfera luego se voltea a Luna y le hace un señal de que se fueran, pro esa batalla no se iba a quedar así Ginny sintió un rasguño, y vio su ropa del lado del costado derecho desgarrada:

-ese es tu mejor golpe?...¡avada kedabra!-dijo apuntando hacia los dos mortífagos haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, escuchándose un sonido hueco, luego siguió caminando, después de caminar durante una hora completa , Ginny se pone en cuclillas, agarrandosé el lado en el que la flecha la había rasguñado, voltea a ver su costado, la sangre corría por sus piernas, caia como charcos, Draco y Hermione la sostienen y sin mas que decir se la llevan a San Mungo:

-Señorita...no le quiten su mascara por favor...

-claro-dijo la sanadora, Draco estuvo caminando de un lado al otro pensando_ "Dios...esa pelirroja me trae loco...no Draco no puede ser ella...quien es esa pelirroja...cuando me dira...para que me preocupo por eso...! soy un Malfoy..."_

-Draco...-le dijo Hermione, el chico volteo a verla y ve que venia la sanadora-como esta?

-muy mal señorita...parece ser que la lastimo una flecha con veneno muy poderoso...mas que aquella ves que vino el Señor Weasley...podría morir en cualquier momento-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta..

-Ginny...-susurró Luna, Draco y Hermione la oyeron y se voltearon hacía ella

-que dijiste...-Draco

-yo no dije nada...

-claro que acabas de decir Ginny...Luna...es ginny ella?-le pregunto Hermione apunto de llorar, mientras la agarraba de los hombros bruscamente-no me mientas-Luna solo asintió con la cabeza, Hermione la soltó, y la vio fijamente, luego se puso de cuclillas llorando con las dos manos cruzadas, debajo de su pecho, Draco lo único que hizo fue caminar hacía atrás a un lugar oscuro, Luna lo ve:

-Draco...por favor...no es lo que tu crees...Draco...ella es...le borraron...Draco no te pongas asi...-pero Draco se quedo parado en las sombras...

* * *

**bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo...ya me voy jajaja ahí me dejan RR y gracias a las personas que me han mandado RR jaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno pues ya me dio flojera escribir las frases anteriores asi que solo los dejare con el capítulo ja

* * *

**

7°-que pasó con Ginny?

Luna miró a Hermione, luego a Draco y por último a la sanadora, luego baja su mirada al suelo y dice:

-perdónenme... yo sabía que era ella unos días después de haber atacado a Ronald...me pidió que no le dijera a nadie-luego Hermione se levanta, la sanadora se va:

-no es tu culpa...ya conoces a Gin...es...

-SANADOR:...la señorita de la habitación 675 no esta!...desapareció...

-pero con su condición no se puede ni levantar a hacer le baño...ja-todos los ven con estos ojos ¬¬ -bueno vamos...avisemos a los aurores! rápido!

-Si-la sanadora sale corriendo, Hermione ve al sanador y le pregunta:

-quien era la joven de esa habitación?

-no lo sabemos tría la cara tapada con una mascara :S

-nosotras somos aurores...yo investigadora...ella aurora normal...déjenos pasar...y a el también-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Draco que había salido de las sombras, el sanador los llevó hacia la habitación entra, y Hermione empieza a ver el lugar la cama y todo eso, la cama tenía su sabana tendida asi que Hermione la quita y la empieza a observar:

-miren-dijo señalando unas arrugas en la cama-estas dos son iguales...pero con diferente tamaño de largo, parece ser que Ginny estaba inconsciente, Draco...ven, pon los brazos ahí como si fueras a cargar a alguien-Draco pone los brazos en las dos marcas y luego los quita-si se la llevaron...no se fue...la llevaron

* * *

Harry seguía atado en el mismo lugar donde Lucius lo había dejado, escuchó que alguien venia, corriendo y desesperado, de entre los árboles sale una niña elfa y ve a Harry atado, va hacia a el y lo ayuda:

-que pasa porque corres...

-me están persiguiendo-dijo con su voz de niña-mataron a mi mama y ahora me quieren a mi-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que no salían de ahí

-tranquila ven conmigo...yo te llevare a un lugar seguro-la niña se pone atrás de el y se sujeta de la camisa, y desaparecen de ahí

* * *

-miren-vio la esfera que Ginny cargaba donde tenía a los mortífagos, la prende-que le paso a Ginny

-no lo sabemos

-no tenemos contactos

-con los otros mortífagos

-Lucius estas vivo...-Luna

-si parece ser que esto tiene un hospital y me curaron...

-ayúdenos...

-los traicionaríamos...

-no nos importa...tenemos que llegar a Gin

-no...nosotros no las puedemos guiar a ella...asi que no molesten!

* * *

Solo se escuchaba suspiros de dolor por todo el lugar, suspiraba y nadie venía a ayudarla, estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente tendida, sola, teniendo esos sueños otra vez, el piso era de piedra, una persona se le acerca, encapuchada, se pone en cuclillas al lado de ella y dice:

-ahora vas a saber lo que sufrí cuando me mandaste a Azkaban ...dolor...perdida...soledad...pronto...serás de gran utilidad...y sentirás lo que yo sentí-se paro y de fue, dejándola sola

* * *

-no los vamos a ayudar...tenemos vidas aquí sabían eso?

-pro con quien?-pregunto Hermione

-personal...-Hermione apaga la esfera, se voltea a ver a Draco y a Luna

-donde la pudieron llevahhhh-no termino porque soltó un fuerte gritó. Al ver a Harry con una pequeña elfita-Ha..Harry?...quien es ella...

-no lo se...no le he preguntado su nombre...lo que pasa es que estaba aterrada y la ayude...la perseguían...como te llamas?

-Arisa...del Reino de los Elfos...

-se nota-dijo Luna viendo sus orejas puntiagudas-cuantos años tienes?

-123...

-pro ya no eres niña

-Luna los elfos aun son niños a esa edad!...perdónala...no sabe mucho sobre otras personas...quienes te seguían

-pues no eran muchos...eran como cinco...ya que los otros tres acabe con ella-Luna pone cara de sorprendida-es que yo se usar arco y demás nos enseñan desde los 50 entonces por eso...los otros se molestaron entonces...me empezaron a seguir...y mi mama...

-tranquila no tienes que contarlo a horita...puedes esperar a que se te pase...-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-bien vámonos

-a donde van?-Harry

-por...por una persona desaparecida...eh te quedas

-claro no puede quedarse solo este lugar

-yo los acompaño...

-claro...entre mas personas mejor...-dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto, luego Luna, Arisa y Draco después de ver a Harry con odio salió de la habitación

* * *

-DESAPARECIÓ LA PRINCESA!...NO ESTA-gritaba una persona-BUSQUENLA INÚTILES...Y NO REGRESEN SIN ELLA...Y MATEN A QUIEN LA TENGA!

-SI SEÑOR!-y asi salieron miles de personas de una lugar en busca de su princesa...

* * *

-bien...primero ahí que buscar a Ginny ya que ella es la unica sabe como es la Luz de...un momento...primero ahí que ir por La Luz de Zot

-pro ginny?que pasara con ella?

-es mejo ir primero por la Luz de Zot y luego por Ginny

* * *

"_que me pasa...porque siento este dolor...y hermione...Draco...Draco...donde esta el...juro que no le voy a cumplir el trato si no me ayuda a despertar de este sueño...es un sueño vdd?-miles de televisiones aparecieron y Ginny se puso a observalas que me pasa...porque siento este dolor...y hermione...Draco...Draco...donde esta el...juro que no le voy a cumplir el trato si no me ayuda a despertar de este sueño...es un sueño vdd?-miles de televisiones aparecieron y Ginny se puso a observalas, en una aparecía ante una tumba..., otra tirada en el suelo sin mover un solo músculo ni nada por el estilo-que es esto..._

_-halcón!-ginny volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado, y ve a una señora muy joven y bella, brillando iluminando toda esa oscuridad_

_-ehh...usted..._

_-como has estado...esto te muestra cosas que han pasado, cosas que pasan y cosas que pasaran(bien señor de los anillos ja)diciendo esto la persona desapareció_

_-espera...eso de que me va a servir...-dijo en susurró...-Dios mío...que pasa...estoy desapareciendo...mi mano...donde esta!...-un gran agujero negro se empieza a abrir la chica cae por el...y a medida de que caía se aproximaba su muerte

* * *

_

-Hermione porque te detienes?-le pregunto Luna preocupada, Hermione se había quedado inmóvil, con cara de asustada y preocupada a la vez

-sentí algo...un dolor...en mi costado...-luego voltea a ver a los chicos y ve que Draco tenía la misma expresión que ella

-yo también lo senti...

-vamos por ella mejor...-dijo corriendo hacia el otro lado

-HERMIONE OLVIDAS QUE NO SABES DONDE QUEDA!-le grito Luna, haciendo que Hermione se deteniera

-tienes razón jej-luego Hermione volteo a todos lados-por ahí...

-como sabes?

-lo siento...siento una presencia oscura en aquel rumbo-dijo la elfita

-los elfos son buenos para sentir presencia oscuras ya que ellos son puros de corazón y logran sentir a su contrario...

-enserio-dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente

-Si-dijo Arisa-pero no estoy segura que sea por allá tal vez me equivoque y tu traías el aura de maldad-Malfoy volteo a ver a Hermione...jamás una niña lo había callado

-a mi no me veas...es astuta-y caminaron a donde se sentía la presencia oscura, después de varias horas de caminata Hermione dijo-la presencia se hace fuerte en ese punto-dijo señalando a la nada, luego va y lo toca, aparece un campo blanco completamente y adentro un choza pequeña-Dios es el peor secuestrador que he visto...al menos todos llevan a la gente a un lugar normal no una choza...-Una flecha pasa rozando a Hermione, la cual voltea a ver a la elfa y le dice:

-que funciono no?rompí el campo de fuerza-y era cierto

* * *

-parece que ya se quien es el secuestrador...

-ahí corazón de seguro que todo mundo ya sabe-le dijo una sanadora a Harry, el cual agarró su celular y le hablo a Parvati

-Parvati Patil...o Padma Patil... con quien desea hablar

-con tigo Parvati

-a que onda Harry...

-necesito que averigües algo sobre una tal Halcón

-claro te tengo la para dentro de dos horas...Padma ...nos llego trabajo

-siiii-escucho un grito por el lado de Parvati

-eh gracias...

-que emoción grx harry vamos Pad...

* * *

Había un hombre adentro de la choza, pero para ser solo una choza estaba muy limpia tanto que parecía mansión, Hermione observaba por una ventana todo hasta dar con unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo luego se agacha y se da la vuelta para ver a sus acompañantes

-okei esto es solo una ilusión es una mansión...y una muy grande...lo que haremos es ir directamente a los calabozos...

-como...

-Draco...cuantos mortífagos saben que eres un traidor...

-nada mas Krum y ya...

-de acuerdo entra como si nada vayan a la oficina y platica sobre resucitar a su señor y todo eso...

-de acuerdo cuando estés en la oficina da dos golpes a la puerta y nosotros entramos de acuerdo...pro deja la puerta abierta

* * *

Draco toca la puerta, hermione lo veia desde la esquina de la casa, ve que la puerta se queda abierta, se asoma y ve que van entrando a la oficina Draco abre y cierra la puerta de la oficina dos veces, dando haci la señal para que entraran, bajan las escaleras y pro no había mazmorras ni nada ni calabozo, solo un piso de piedra, van caminando hasta tropezar con algo haciendo que Hermione se caiga, se levanta _¡lumus! _La varita de Hermione hace luz, y ven un cuerpo tirado, con pelo pelirrojo

-GIN!-la levantan

-como salimos...

-de la misma forma que entramos

* * *

-y dime Draco...donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-pues me atrapo una maldita agente que le dicen Halcón...nunca vi su rostro...pero convenci a una muggles de que me dejara libre o moriria...tu crees los muggles son unos tontos

-si claro...y dime ya sabes de la tarea de resucitar al Señor

-claro...si yo organice esa operación!

-enserio!...eso demuestra que anelas que nuestro Señor regrese para poder matar a todos los sangres sucias jajajaa

* * *

Las chicas salian arrastrando a Ginny luego estando ya en la puerta dan dos golpes a unos escalones, luego se esconden entre los arbustos

-Draco...como encontraste mi mansión...si esta bien oculta...

-la marca tenebrosa nos une o no?...

-tienes razon

-me tengo que ir...no se te olvide que ahí que ayudar a nuestro Señor...-dicho esto salio de la oficina y se dirigió a fuera de la casa, va con las chicas

-bien vámonos ahora mismo...a mi mansión- dicho esto desaparecieron

* * *

el mortífago bajo las escaleras, vio por todos lados pero no vio nada ni nadie luego grito:

-DRACO!

* * *

**acabar un capitulo en la noche no es saludable asi que no es recomendable bueno me voy bye besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno que se le puede hacer...el capítulo ocho ya esta aquí si...público y esos ánimos...bueno ahí les va uju!

* * *

**

8°-GINNY!

Todos aparecen en la casa de Malfoy, una chica sale a su encuentro, corre y lo abraza:

-Draqui...ya te extrañaba y ya me preocupaba por ti Draqui...

-Draqui?-dijo Hermione sosteniendo a Ginny por el brazo derecho y Luna sostenía a Ginny por el brazo izquierdo

-Parkinson ya te dije que no me andes diciendo Draqui y segundo que no me abrases entendido?...

-pro Draqui estamos comprometidos o lo olvidaste...

-no Parkinson...no estamos comprometidos...tu eres un cero a la izquierda para mi entendido asi que te voy a pedir que saques tus chivas y te largues...por cierto cuando regresaste?

-Hace unos días regrese con un amigo...en fin si no me quieres aquí partiré mañana a primera hora

-Lorein...!-gritó Draco, un chica de pelo café con sus ojos amarillos como los de un gato apareció, era la mucama-consigue un vuelo lo mas temprano posible y si hay hoy mucho mejor entendido

-Si señorito-dicho esto desapareció, luego dirigió a las chicas a una de las alcobas mas grandes de la mansión donde recostaron a Ginny, la cual ya estaba al borde de la muerte, dejando sola a Pansy en la planta baja la cual pensó_ "que no se note que me quieres hechar...tengo que hablar con el"_dicho esto salió del recibidor y se fue al estudio

* * *

-ahí que ayudarla de alguna forma...

-transplante de sangre...o podemos buscar la Luz de Zot...

-La Luz de Zot?-dijo la elfa-yo se donde esta...-luego saco un pequeño frasquito lo abre

-ya es tarde...-dijo Draco preocupado-...ya no hay tiempo de buscar...ya no hay tiempo de nada se ha ido...

* * *

"_cada vez caía mas, mas lejos del borde y mas cerca del suelo, la chica voltea a ver el suelo, dándose cuenta de que abajo alguien le tendía la mano, un pelirrojo como ella, llegó al suelo pro no chocó ni nada, cayó de pie, el pelirrojo le tendió la mano, la chica se la dio y el pelirrojo solo dijo:_

_-vamos Gin...vámonos a la otra vida...-Ginny se sorprende al escuchar eso, le trata de soltar la mano mas no podía, luego brillaron demasiado, mas que el sol"

* * *

_

Todos observaban el cuerpo de Ginny, tendido en la cama sin mover un solo músculo, pro no se percataron de que alguien los miraba desde arriba, la pelirroja estaba volando por el techo:

-Draco...DRACO!-dijo viendo a todos cerca de su cuerpo, luego empieza a descender pro al estar a unos centímetros de Draco, una barrera se interpuso entre ella y el, la barrera era oscura, luego intenta pasarla, pero sale expulsada hacia arriba donde el pelirrojo lo esperaba:

-no puedes acercarte a el...tiene una aura de mal ...y el contacto con ellos es prohibido...

-yo no pertenezco aquí...yo aun pertenezco a la vida-dicho esto desapareció, el pelirrojo solo la busco por todos lados pro no había nadie

* * *

Al dia siguiente la llevan al jardín de Draco, donde había un agujero hecho al tamaño de ginny, la meten ahí, le empiezan a echar toda la tierra que habían quitado para hacer el agujero haciendo asi su sepelio:

-tranquila Herm-dijo Luna poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole tristemente...

-vámonos...ahí que buscar esa cosa para que no regrese Voldemort...empezaremos al amanecer-dicho esto se fue

-vaya que si le dolió la perdida...

-a quien no...-dijo Draco

* * *

Harry sintió algo vibrando en sus pantalones, checa que era, fue su celular con una llamada de Parvati

-si...

-buscamos pro no hay datos sobre "Halcón"...lo siento

-no importa...yo averiguare quien esa persona...

-te ayudamos...

-no sigan buscando

* * *

-SE TE ESCAPÓ'?... COMO QUE SE ESCAPÓ...DIOS MÍO PUES DONDE LA TENÍAS!

-ya te dije que estaba abajo...y parece ser que fue Malfoy quien la ayudo pro no entiendo como si Malfoy estaba conmigo en la oficina!

-OH NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR QUE FUE DRACO PORQUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTUVISTE HABLANDO CON TIGO, ENTONCES NO PUDO!

-y que quieres que te diga, que era un holograma con el que hablaba y Draco se la llevó!

-PRO COMO SE TE OCURRE NO TENERLE VIGILANCIA!RECUERDA QUE ESTA SEMANA ES LA UNICA EN LA QUE PODEMOS RESUCITAR A NUESTRO SEÑOR...Y LA UNICA PERSONA QUE NOS PUEDE DETENER ESTA LEJOS DE NUESTRO ALCANZA PORQUE UN TONTO LA DEJÓ DONDE TODO MUNDO LA BUSCARÍA PRIMERO!

-mira Pansy...no fue mi culpa...además si se la llevó dudo mucho que a horita este viva...ya que uno de mis hombres le lanzó una flecha con veneno...estudie ese veneno de la serpiente de la que mordió al Señor Weasley y lo mejore...a horita de seguro esta a 10 metros bajo tierra!-Pansy se calmó y le dijo:

-vaya que si piensas mi querido amigo...

-Señor...-entro un mortífago a paso veloz-encontramos información, parece ser que Luz de Zot esta en los Bosques de Zeus cruzando el inframundo

-bien partiremos a horita mismo...

-esta bien...que al cabo Malfoy me hecho de la casa...

* * *

-y aun quieren la Luz de Zot o ya no?

-si claro...tenemos que detener que Voldemort regrese por segunda vez...

-yo los puedo llevar al inframundo...

-de acuerdo...pro partiremos a horita mismo...-Arisa lanzo una flecha a la nada abriendo un portal a las puertas del inframundo, Luna entró seguida por Hermione y Arisa junto con Draco, el portal desapareció dejando sola la casa...

* * *

Las puertas del inframundo eran verdes con un serpiente mordiendo la cola a otra y esa otra le mordía la cola a la que la atacaba, las puertas no se abrían, Hermione va y toca la serpiente pro su mano nunca la toco ya que se traspasó, Hermione sacó la mano:

-parece ser que no se entra como persona normal, sino la traspasas...-Herm

-pues vamos...-dijo Luna entrando primero

-siento que nos siguen...-Arisa, luego apunto una flecha al cielo-alumbrare un poco mas este lugar...

-no...no lo hagas...sabes que puede que Hades se entere...vamos-dicho esto entraron al inframundo-Dios esto es repugnante...-Herm

-los bosques de Zeus son mucho mas hermoso que esto...-Arisa

-que esperabas aquí vienen todas la personas que estiraron la pata...-Draco

-tal vez encontremos a Ron...-Luna

-lo dudo-dijo una persona atrás de ellos-saben aquí solo vienen las personas malas...que tal yo soy Hades Dios de la Muerte...

-les dije que era real!-gritó Hermione-porque no me hacen caso!

-exacto porque no le hacen caso porque verán las personas que se meten a mi territorio en pocas palabras al inframundo y sin invitación mueren directamente...claro al menos de que tengan una buena razón-Hades

-bueno...nosotros hacemos lo que queremos..no?además tenemos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia asi que no molestes...-Draco

-pues que lastima porque verán ustedes entraron a mi territorio y yo como dueño del mundo pues ...

-ahí que lastima que eso va a cambiar...pro en fin matadnos si quieres...-Hermione

-que te refieres con que eso va a cambiar...-Hades

-no sabías...verás hace unos años regresó un tipo llamado Voldemort y claro fue derrotado por segunda vez...pro su secuaces encontraron una forma de regresarlo por segunda vez entonces, la pócima que sirve para regresarlo queda cruzando este lugar...pro lastima que no podamos ir por ella para evitarlo...en fin matadnos

-no alto!...oh sea que si los dejo que cruzar mi territorio hacia los bosques de mi hermano Zeus, Voldemort no regresara para quitarme mi lugar-todo asintieron-pro a Voldemort yo lo tengo aquí quieren verlo...-todos negaron con la cabeza-bien cruzad...pro que nadie les quite ese antídoto o lo que sea...

-Genial gracias...-los chicos siguieron caminando, pro Hades e quedo observando a Hermione

-mugres tentaciones que no puedo enamorarme de las personas que no son Diosas...

* * *

Llegaron al bosque de Zeus sin ningún problema, pero en a mitad del bosque sale un monstruo, los chicos se esconden atrás de árboles, para que no los viera, pro con eso no fue suficiente ya que el monstruo rasguño los árboles con su garras de gallo:

-dijiste que el bosque iba ser mas hermoso-le reclamó Luna a Arisa

-pro nunca dije que iba a ser mas seguro jeje...

-cállense y miren...atrás del monstruo esta la Luz, si es esa...-dijo viendo un pergamino-pro es muy chica :S-la botellita se le calculaba de un tamaño de unos 10 centímetros de altura y unos 2 centímetros de ancho-esa es la famosa Luz de Zot...por esa pequeñes nos estamos matando!

-si...no juzgues un libro por su portada...-Arisa

-demonios..._¡petrificus totalius!-_gritó dirigiéndose al monstruo, pro no hizo efecto

-la magia no le hace daño...bueno algún tipo de magia...el es de corazón negro por decirlo asi...alguien de ese tipo de corazón lo puede vencer-Arisa

-para ser una niña sabes mucho de esto...

-que quieres que te diga... 123 años son suficientes para viajar inclusive hacia el universo -Arisa, luego todos voltean a ver a Draco-tu nivel de maldad es el mismo que el asi que tu eres el indicado para matarlo...

-cielos no tengo tiempo para esto-Hermione salió de entre los árboles para llegar a la Luz de Zot, salto para alcanzarla más rápido, pro el monstruo la lanzo, lo cual hizo que chocara contra un árbol, haciendo que se desmayara

-debí decir que algo como eso pasaría si hacen enojar a un gigante-ogro-monstruo?

-si...-Luna-Draco...ataca

-que quieres que haga que salga y lo enfrente a el...

-pues parahhh...-había rasguñado a luna en una pierna-demonios...

-ya okei solo lo congelare para poder agarrar la cosa y llevarnos a Granger en un tramo de 10 minutos debemos salir de aquí oki _¡petrificus totalius! _–el monstruo cayó al suelo inmóvil, Arisa fue por la Luz de Zot y Malfoy por Granger, Malfoy la cargo en su espalda, Arisa guardó la botella en un bolso de cuero que traía y le ayudo a Luna, ya estaban a punto de llegar otra vez al inframundo pro el hechizo se rompió y el monstruo los siguió-demonios-Draco avienta a Hermione adentro del inframundo, salvándole la vida, y luego a Arisa y por ultimo el se aventó con Luna, cayeron-Dios no puede tener una puerta en lugar de una caída?

-no la vdd es que me agradan mas las caídas

-gracias Hades era lo único que quería escuchar...bien gracias ya nos vámos...

-un momento...yo les permití pasar por mi territorio y las reglas párrafo 5 renglón 7 bla bla bla...dice que como yo les hice un favor ustedes me deben dar algo a cambio lo que yo desee!...

-si tu andale...quiero ver ese reglamento-Hades aparece una hoja dorada y lo señala con un punto

-ves aquí dice...-dijo poniéndoselo en la cara a Draco, el cual solo se lo arrebato y lo lee

-tiene razón...

-pro también hay un reglamento en los elfos que dice...que solo puedes cobrar a alguien de corazón negro...como el de Voldemort

-si tu andale...quiero ver ese reglamento-Arisa saca un papel marrón y se lo pone en la cara a Hades, el cual también se lo arrebata

-tiene razón...

-el tiene razón y ella tiene razón...eso no puede estar bien...-Luna

-sabes tienes razón-dijo Draco

-pro también ahí un reglamento que dice...que los dioses pueden pasar por encima de la ley de los elfos!

-si tu andale...yo quiero ver eso...

-bueno ya basta de ver los reglamento de cada quien!-gritó Draco-dinos lo que quieres y se te dará y punto final

-okei y para estar seguros firma el contrato, si algo le sucede o algo por el estilo regresa con ustedes-Draco firmo el contrato junto con Luna y Arisa,(hermione seguía inconsciente)-bien lo que quiero es a ella-dijo apuntando a Hermione

-que!...como te puedes fijar en algo tan horrible

-si no cumples este trato yo mismo me encargare de matarte Sr...Malfoy-dijo viendo el contrato

-vale dejadnos despedirnos de ella-Draco va hacia Hermione-Granger...¡Granger!-luego la movio bruscamente para que despertara, haciendo que se levantara-granger...has lo que te voy a decir-y le susurra algo en el odio

-QUE TU QUE!-le grito frustrada y enojada

-entendiste….

-ESTAS LOCO YO NO ME QUEDO AQUI NI UN MINUTO!

-vamos Granger si no lo haces yo muero!

-POR MI QUE TE MATE PRO YO NO ME QUEDO!-dijo levantándose de golpe

-bueno ya nos vamos….has el portal a la casa Arisa-le ordeno

-ahí voy mandón-Lanzó nuevamente una flecha a la nada y los tres se fueron

-juro que los voy a matar en cuanto salga de aqui-dijo entre dientes

-bien mi querida Hermione-Hermione lo volteó a ver

* * *

ya era de noche y Draco salió al patio a refrescarse, se sentó en la barda de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio, enfrente era donde habían enterrado a ginny, la tierra se empezó a mover donde la habían enterrado, luego una mano sale de la tierra, seguido por el cuerpo de una chica pelirroja, la chica volteó a ver donde estaba Malfoy y se fue arrastrando hacia el:

-no voy a morir….tan fácilmente

-Ginny!

* * *

No pss ya les dejo hasta aqui el chap 8 creo:S 

**RR porfavor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola aquí les dejo este capitulo para las personas que leen mi fic jejejej **

**AtOs**

**Pss yo jajaj

* * *

**

9.-

Draco la cargó hasta una habitación de la mansión, fue a despertar a Luna y Arisa, las llevó donde estaba ginny:

-es una chica muy fuerte...-dijo Arisa-ni siquiera un elfo podría a ver resistido tanto como ella

-danos la Luz de Zot...para ayudarle-Arisa va por la Luz a su cuarto, se la dio a Luna pero Draco se la arrebató

-no quiero que lo arruines Lovegood...je

-ja que risa-Luna, Draco le hecha abre la tapa y sale un líquido por si solo, el cual se empieza a mover por todos lados, luego ve la herida de Ginny y se lanza a la boca de la chica, entra Ginny empezó a sudar y cinco minutos mas tarde el líquido vuelve a salir y se dispersa por todo el mundo, Draco ve la botella y tenía un líquido nuevo:

-que fue eso...

-parece ser que sabe a quien ayudar...y cuando lo hace se hace microorganismos que vagan por todo el universo!..

* * *

"_tengo que atrapar a esa tal halcón por aver cooperado en asesinar a Ron"_pensó Harry, de repente alguien gritó: 

-HARRY!-gritó una persona con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, corrió a abrazarlo y lo hizo con tal fuerza que no lo dejo respirar-harry te extrañe mucho!

-ya tranquila...I...por favor tranquilízate...-le pidió mientras trataba de alejarla de él, la chica lo soltó:

-Harry...donde esta Ronald y tu amiga como se llamaba...la mitad muggle y mitad bruja...la que te gusta asi Hermione...y la güerita donde estan?

-que coincidencia es lo mismo que estaba pensando yo...Itzel...que haces aquí te dije que por tu bien te fueras...

-lo se pro Lavender me dijo que estarías aquí buscando a alguien sobre una tal Halcón jeje y sabes que mas...ahí solo cinco halcones en todo el mundo, es un nombre secreto ya que pertenecen a ...-luego vio sus maletas-bueno si me llevas a la casa te digo lo demás y dime donde estan tu amigos eh?

-Ron esta muerto...lo mató no se quien luna y Hermione están desaparecidas...-después de caminar por varias horas se detienen en un edificio se suben al elevador, y entran al departamento, Itzel se sienta en un sillón, Harry va a la cocina y le da un vaso con agua el cual Itzel lo pone en la mesita de la sala y después saca una carpeta café de su maleta, la abre:

-mira estas son las cinco fotos de los halcones...créeme no fue fácil tomarlas...costo mucho-una foto era de un chico moreno, con pelo güero y una mascara de toda la cara incluyendo el pelo, la segunda imagen era de otro chico de pelo beich como su piel y traía unos anteojos cuadrados negros, la tercera era de una chica pelirroja con ojos azules y una mascara de la mitad de la cara, al igual que la cuarta imagen, la quinta también era pelirroja pero con ojos grises-y cual de estas cinco personas es...

-ahí un error...ya que ella y ella son iguales...no tienen diferencia alguna...segura que son distintas?

-si...esta la tome en China y esta la tome en Inglaterra

-y como sabes que no es la misma chica que de China

-porque si te daras cuenta esta chica tiene una máscara con agujeros para la respiración y la otra no

-desde cuando juegas al detective?

-ja que gracioso...

-dame la información de las dos...

* * *

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, los rayos del Sol se posaban sobre una cara medio paliducha, su respiración era cada vez mejor, su rostro cada vez era mas aperlado, ya no tenía ojeras, después de media hora la chica empieza abrir sus ojos lentamente, con su vista hacia el techo, se sienta en la cama mientras se estira con toda su fuerza, ve a Draco sentado en un sofá enfrente de la cama donde ella dormía, la cabeza de Draco estaba apoyada en la orilla del sofá, la chica se levanta y le pone una sabana para cubrirlo, pro cuando toca los hombros del chico se ve "_a ella misma tirada en el suelo, sin mover un solo músculo, personas rodeándola, personas que no conocía, luego se ve envuelta en un aura de oscuridad"_aleja la mano del hombro de Draco un tanto asustada: 

-que fue eso...quienes eran esas personas...sera cierto lo que me dijo ese pelirrojo...no puedo tocar a Draco...nunca?-se dijo a si misma, luego vio a la nada con ojos de sorpresa pro de temor-ahora recuerdo...no quería volver a sufrir...por eso quise estar sola...olvidar toda mi vida...pero quien soy...que hechizo hice para recordar solo los malos momentos...quien soy de verdad...tuve una familia?...quienes eran mis seres queridos...-luego de quedarse un tiempo cuestionándose se metió al baño, cuando salió, traía su ropa con la que vestía de espía, negra con botas, el pelo recogido, luego con un movimiento de varita hizo una nota, después de "escribir", se puso su máscara-estas preguntas tienen algo que ver con Voldemort y la unica forma de contestarla es ir a donde esta enterrado-pensó luego salió al balcón-Dios aun me duele...no importa ya sobreviví una vez...y con mala experiencia-dijo agarrandosé el costado, luego se puso de cuclillas en la barda, agarrandosé con las dos manos de la barda para no caer, cerró los ojos por un momento, sintio la brisa del aire:

-te vas tan pronto-pregunto una voz que venía de atrás

-que acaso te molesta? ...Luna...

-en lo absoluto...solo que no me gusta que me dejen sin contar que hacen las personas cuando mueren

-je que graciosa...quizas te debo dejar con la duda...quien sabe a los mejor cambiaré de parecer algún día...pro donde esta hermione? Siempre está contigo...

-pues verás que para poder pasar por el inframundo...le teníamos que dar algo a Hades...y pidio a Hermione y Draco firmó y se la quedó...

* * *

-genial algo que va a retrasar mi partida-Ginny le pico a un botoncito que traía atrás de la oreja escondido entre su pelo y la máscara desaparece, agarra un almohada de la cama donde estaba acostada, la mas gorda y mas dura que encontró, la tomó de una esquina y le pegó en la cara a Draco haciendo que despertara y se levantara apuntándola con la varita: 

-baja eso...no es momento de jugar...como fue que le diste a Hermione!...se nota que no tienes nada en la cabeza...ahora lo quieras o no vas a venir conmigo a rescatarla y tu-dijo señalando a Luna con la almohada-...encuentra algo que hacer-luego se acercó a Draco y le quitó la varita con la que apuntaba-no0 vuelvas a tocar mi varita...-lo agarró del cuello de la blusa y lo jaló

* * *

los dos estaban escondidos de tras de unos arbustos que estaban frente a la puerta del inframundo: 

-ahora ya se a donde van los Slytherin...-dicho esta se toco atrás de la oreja y una máscara negra apareció en la mitad de su cara

-weasley para que te la pones...ya se quien eres...

-si pro como quiera...es un holograma...vamos

-como lo supo...yo tuve que tocarlo...-pasaron las puerta, se encontraron con un río negro, con cadáveres adentro, unos que ella reconocía y otros que no, caminaron

* * *

-este es el plan tu hablas con el y yo me llevó a Hermione y cuando te jalé corres no te quedes platicando... 

-es tu mejor plan?-pregunto sarcástico

-bueno entonces dime tu uno...

-bien...-Draco camino

-se puede saber que haces tu otra vez aquí?...

-Hades...viejo amigo...como has estado picarón...que te gusto la sangre sucia...porque mira que a mi me dan ganas de vomitar con el saber que te gusto una impura...

* * *

Ginny ve a Hermione en la punta de un río, "el río de los muertos", con los brazos extendidos como alas de pájaros, y ya con un pie en el aire: 

-Hermione!...nO!-dijo agarrando a hermione por la cintura y jalándola hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera encima de ella, Ginny en un movimiento rápido se pone encima de ella, se inca y la agarra de los hombros –pro que pensabas hacer hermione!...

-Ginny...yo...-hermione solo se levanta hincándose y la da un abrazo a ginny-gracias

-de nada-luego se pararon-andando ahí que ir por Draco

* * *

-...y luego...cuando cumplí 10 años...Zeus mató a mi padre...y todo para sacarnos de su panza...nos comía...mi propio padre nos comia!sabes lo dificíl que es superar eso?-dijo entre sollozos-y lo hizo con amor...no sabes como me sentí...estaba contento...y yo me iba a quedar con el olimpo...y en lugar de ser bosques de Zeus iba a ser Bosques de Hades...pero no...snif!...me sentí mal y traicionado...trate de apoderarme del olimpo pro no puede y se me declaró el destierro!y encerró a mis hermanos los titanes!pobrecitos...como han de estar horita...muertos de hambre!snif! 

-si ya veo que mal...en estos casos Hades...la forma correcta no es pelear sino es arreglarlo con las palabras...si le hubieras dicho a Zeus lo que pasaba de seguro te hubiera mandado aun lugar mejor...y tus hermanos...pues Zeus hizo bien en encerrarlos ya que pudieron atacar a la humanidad

* * *

Ginny ve a Draco sentado en un sofa con una libreta en mano, escribiendo, con una corbata y lente, peinado, y viendo a Hades, mientras que Hades estaba en una cama, ginny da un taconaso, lo cual hace que Draco voltee pro no Hades ya que el estaba metido en sus asuntos, ginny le hace una señal para que se venga 

-bien Hades descansa y aquí esta mi tarjeta...mañana te quiero ver a la misma hora

-si...-los tres se van corriendo, estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, pro Hades se le pone en frente

-es lamentable tener que matar aun excelente psicólogo...y a una chica tan bella...y quien eres tu?

-la persona que vino por Hermione-dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cara, Hades cayó a un río, Ginny jaló los brazos de Hermione y Draco-rápido-y salieron a toda velocidad, cuando salieron del inframundo, se ocultaron encima de unos árboles, cuando vieron que todo estaba tranquilo, se fueron con dirección a la casa de Draco

* * *

cAsa dE mAlfOy+ 

Todos se fueron al comedor menos Ginny que se fue directo a su alcoba, subio las escaleras, abrió una puerta que tenía el dibujo de una serpiente, tragándose un león, cierra la puerta tras ella, se recarga y se desliza para sentarse en el suelo, se queda viendo a la nada, luego se levanta dirigiéndose al balcón _"si me quedó aquí estaría arriesgando a todas estás personas...mi amiga me necesita y yo necesito contestar muchas preguntas...ahora nadie me va a detener" _mueve la varita con dirección a la mesa...la pelirroja salta del balcón, cayendo en el patio, luego vio una puerta transparente la cual daba a la cocina y cocina al jardín, ginny salta la barda del jardín saliendo asi de la casa Malfoy

* * *

-escucha ginny yo...bueno tu sabes que con esto yo quería decirte...que si tu...nosotros...ambos... 

-vamos Draco no te puedes poner nervioso entra y díselo-dijo Luna enfrente de el mientras el daba vueltas en frente de la puerta de ginny, Luna empuja a Draco hacia dentro para que hable con ella, ven por todos lados

-no esta...-Draco-...me esforcé para nada!

-mira-dijo luna señalando la mesa, había una nota, con un moño de liston delgado colgando, Draco la agarra antes de que Luna, la abre y la empieza a leer para el mismo...

"_querido Draco:_

_aquí esta una carta que te dejo despidiéndome y dandote las gracias...eres una persona amable muy pero muy en el fondo...no es bueno que ocultes tus verdaderos sentimientos...ojala que te vuelva a ver pronto pero por el momento tengo unos asuntos que arreglar...gracias por curarme y cuidarme todo este tiempo...si vi que no pestañabas y solo me veías...quisiera poder recordar quien eras tu de niño...si me dicen que te conocí cuando era chica entonces...te quiero recordar...ahí algo que te he querido decir desde hace unas semanas...me agrada estar contigo...no hay dos como tu...dile a Luna y Hermione que las voy a extrañar...Draco...tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida...Draco te quiero decir que..."_

-porque no la termino?...

-si la termino...solo que no tiene fin...-después de que Luna dijera esto, la chica salió de la habitación dejando solo a Draco...

* * *

La pelirroja estaba dentro de un centro comercial pensando mientras caminaba por las tiendas "debo cambiarme de ropa si no reconoceran quien soy...", luego entro a una tienda que era muy Fashion, y sale con unos pantalones acampanados negros con una blusa ombliguera blanca de tirantes y otras bolsas mas, después de un gran agotador dia de compras, fue a comprarse una maleta, mete toda la ropa, y se fue al aeropuerto: 

-buenas tardes...quisiera un boleto para el vuelo 3945...

-aquí tiene parte en 10 minutos por favor vaya a la plataforma 10- Ginny le dirigio una sonrisa, tomó el boleto y se fue a la plataforma 10...

* * *

-damas y caballeros por favor suban al avión...

* * *

Ginny se fue por un tubo gigante donde estaba la aeromosa checando los boletos, voltéa hacia atrás, una lágrima corrio por su rostro, sevoltéa y le entrega los papeles; la chica se sube al avión, toma asiento en la parte de enmedio, ve por la ventanilla, el avión enciende, ginny no movía ni un músculo, el avión despega y desaparece entre las nubes...

* * *

**hoy en la school una amiga y yo nos pusimos hacer cuentas de cuantas historia llevaba sin terminar jajaja y la mona decia que 15 y yo dije que ni mas de quince le llegaba y salieron 20...bueno fue chistoso para mi y para ella okei ya me voy**

**atOs**

**PreTtY**


	10. Chapter 10

A mendiga computadora!borro las 4 hojas que llevaba escrita... bueno después de ese incidente que tuve voy a voler a escrbir todo...y óiganme bien TODO!lo que llevaba :S

* * *

10.-Pasado

El avión se detiene enfrente de un gran edificio, Ginny baja del avión, con un morral, lo sujetaba con sus dos dedos atrás de la espalda, camino hacía al edificio, salió por el otro lado, vio una limosina estacionada, con un anciano observándola, la chica sonríe y va hacia la limosina, la puerta de atrás se abre automáticamente, Ginny entra a la limosina, la cual se empieza a mover y desaparece con la niebla...

* * *

-claro! Éxito!-gritó Draco-instale algo de vigilancia muggle para variar...era por si mi padre se acercaba alertarme e irme, bueno el punto es que lo instale por toda la casa incluyendo el cuarto donde estaba ginny...

Fueron al sótano que estaba debajo de la cocina(tenían seis sótanos), Hermione se sienta en un silla de piel, que estaba detrás de 22 televisores y 36 maquinas, 117 botones y 4 palancas, empieza a mover aquí y allá hasta topar con una cinta, esa era la cinta la que Draco quería ver...

* * *

Ginny baja de la limosina, la cual estaba frente a una gran mansión, con grandes ventanales, puertas mas grandes que un gigante, unos jardines tan mal cuidados, árboles secos, flores marchitadas, el césped tan seco que al pasar el aire crujía y se iba de la tierra con tanta facilidad como con la que rompes una servilleta, Ginny empieza a caminar hacia las puertas, las cuales tenían ramas de plantas con unas cuantas hojas, abre las puertas, y un olor desagradable sale por toda la mansión, como una ráfaga de viento, levantando polvo, llevándose ramita y hojas, los muebles estaban destrozados, tumbados, rotos, algunos llenos de sangre, personas encima de ellos, subió las escaleras, para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego al igual que el de Ginny, y una piel pálida, en el frió suelo, Ginny la ve y continua de largo _"no es posible...inclusive mataron a mujeres...a mi madre...pero era mi madre?" _la chica abrió una de las puertas del segundo piso, donde encontró a un hombre que salía del suelo, asustado:

-Dios mio- su cara se horrorizo al ver a la persona, ocasionando que volteara su cara, y sin poder ver a la persona ginny dice- es...es...Arthur...Arthur Weasley...el auror mas buscado por todos los mortífagos en el mundo mágico!...

-ayudam...me-dijo cayendo de rodillas, Ginny lo toma de los hombros evitando que caiga al suelo por completo, Arthur levanta la vista-...Ginny...hija mia...Ginevra-Ginny suelta a Arthur, el cual se apoya en su brazo para no caiga, la chica se levanta y va hacia atrás hasta chocar con algo o mas bien con alguien, el cual la toma de los hombros y la levanta en el aire:

-Suéltame...Goyle...suéltame ahora mismo!-pro el antiguo bravucón no la solto, la tierra empezó a temblar, mientras la chica ponía todas su fuerzas por soltarse, hasta que el suelo se rompe y salen chorros de agua atrapando a Goyle el agua se congela, lo cual provocó que soltara a Ginny, en cuanto Ginny cayó, el agua dejo de brotar

-has que me suelten...

-como...

-tu eres la maestra agua no yo...porque me preguntas a mi?

-pero yo no tengo ningun poder...

-claro que si..pro si me sueltas te digo porque...-Ginny tenían tanta rabia de que Goyle la hubiera atrapado pero se relajo y el hielo regreso a agua la cual dejó caer a Goyle:

-solo dime algo...desde cuando usas tu cerebro...

-ja que graciosa..me retiro...

-espera Goyle dijiste que me ibas a explicar esto...si me enojo el agua volverá asi que empieza a explicar..

-los mortífagos tratábamos de encontrar la Luz de Zot ya que en cuanto estuviera bajo tu poder, pues nos iría mal...según una profecía que decía "la única con poder para controlar aquellos poderes que permanecen encerrados será una chica que nunca sabrá su verdad"

-por eso andaban tras de mi siempre...que ansia..me chocan que me siga...todavía buscan la Luz de Zot?

-si...

-vaya veo que sigues igual de tonto...oh no! Draco...murmuró, la chica salió corriendo de la alcoba dejando a Goyle solo, el chico lanza un conjuro en el aire, aparece un murciélago, el cual se va volando...

* * *

La chica sale de la mansión, pro no ve la limosina, mas bien ve a unos 20 mortífagos alrededor de ella apuntándole con la varita, Ginny solo se queda inmóvil, hasta escuchar una risa fría y mas fría :

-que pasa ginny no recuerdas a viejos amigos cuando los ves...

-a..amigos?-esa fue la primera ves que tartamudeaba-se lo advierto les puedo ganar...

-uhi que miedo...que puede hacer una patética niña débil como tu...a no ya se lanzarme una muñeca ahí...ahí no!-eso hizo enfurecer lo suficiente a Ginny como para matarla, Ginny saltó hasta donde estaba la chica

-si quieres pelea con gusto te la daré!

Los mortífagos encierran en un círculo a la chica encapuchada y a Ginny, la pelirroja saca un palo, pero no un palo común, estaba tallado, recto, a su altura, con las dos puntas afiladas, después, un brazalete que traía en la mano hace que le empiece a aparecer su armadura, hasta cubrirle la mitad de la cara, la encapuchada se pone en posición de pelea, al igual que ginny:

-Bien pues empieza a pelear- la chica saca su varita-_ fatagun _–grito la chica, ginny casi no esquiva ese hechizo, pro lo logró, lo cual hace que la encapuchada se enoje, guarda la varita, y va un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes los esquivaba con su palo, hasta darle un golpe en el estómago, la encapuchada se levanta, agarra a Ginny del tobillo haciendo que caerla, de repente un circulo azul las rodea, las chicas voltean a ver a los mortífagos, y ven al chofer sosteniendo la varita, las chicas empiezan a desaparecer, ginny escucha el grito de una chica:

-GINNY!...-Ginny volteá a ver la dueña de esa voz

-HERMIONE!...-la chica extiende la mano, mientras que hermione se trataba de soltar, la encapuchada y ginny terminan de desaparecer, hermione ve donde antes estaba el circulo, los mortífagos carcajeaban

-ginny...no-murmuró la chica

* * *

Ginny se levanta, estaba en medio de un bosque, con vestido que era en Abajo del pecho estaba un listón y de empezaba el A, era de tirantes, luego ve que la encapuchada estaba con ella era Luna, la cual traía un vestido igual al de ella pero de color rojo, y el de Ginny era blanco:

-el pasado...


End file.
